Shinji Grows Up
by Ravenman9898
Summary: What happens when Shinji starts to grow a spine, A SA fic with humor in it, PG13 for language, ITS DONE
1. Intro

Prequel thing  
  
Just in case people don't know about the story and since i was stupid enough not to explain it. This story happens after the whole Evangelion series and movies. An Alternate Universe if you call it that, Angels are defeated and mankind was saved. All the people are still working at Nerv, with the same ranks in command and yes Gendo is alive and still in charge, doesnt mean I wont have fun with him... er I mean... yes... and yes I figured out how to format the documents, I'm sorry I'm pc retarded sometimes. 


	2. MONDAY

**Shinji's Growing Up **

**Revised**

Disclaimer: dont own evangelion nor anything, if I do ill tell you.

The sun shone brightly onto Tokyo 3, people were either getting up to welcome the new day or cursing it because it was a Monday. Either way this was going to be a very, very interesting week in the Katsuragi residence. 

**********************************************

MONDAY MORNING

**********************************************

" WAKE UP!!!!"

A loud banging sound awoke Shinji from a pretty good dream consisting of him and Asuka on a deserted island with no clothes on. As Shinji's mind became more aware of his surroundings, he heard the banging stop and start again only this time much harder. He opened his eyes, which were greeted by the ceiling.

" Familiar ceiling."

" WAKE UP!!!" followed by more banging greeted him yet again.

' Asuka,' he thought as he got up and threw open the door only to be kicked in a place where it would really really hurt if you were a guy.

There they stood as of they were in suspended animation, Asuka with her risen leg, foot connecting to the groin of Shinji Ikari who had a neutral expression on his face. She looked at him strangely as she slowly lowered her leg. Shinji still stood with the same look as he lifted his hand, gripped the door, and slid it shut. Asuka blinked at the scene. 

' You'd think he scream or something after getting hit there,' she thought with a perplexed look on her face.

The city was quiet and silent, the streets were deserted and the sweet chirping of birds was the only sound anyone can hear. Then a scream broke that very silence, one of pure and unimaginable pain. It lasted a good 30 seconds before it died down. There in his room, the mighty Third Child, laid on the ground in a fetal position on the verge of crying while holding what was left of his manhood and two buddies.

" W... hy.... m...e...?"

**********************************************

Misato came out of her room after the scream heard around the world. 

"Asuka, what the hell was that?!" she shouted at the girl still looking at the door that led to Shinji's room, "ASUKA!!!"

" I kicked Shinji" was not the answer she was expecting. 

" Why did you kick him... where?"

" There..."

Misato stood there not knowing what she meant by that but a moment later realization dawned at her as she mentally cringed. 

" There?!"

" There..."

Misato left the girl, went into the kitchen and took out an icepack from the refrigerator. She walked back to Asuka, picked up both her hand and planted an icepack on them..

" Go in there and apologize."

" Why should I?! He opened the door while I was kicking it! I was trying to wake up the baka" Asuka retorted.

" Thats exactly why you should apologize. God Asuka, Shinji could be a girl now"

" I heard that!" was the muffled high-pitched voice of the boy inside the room.

**********************************************

Nothing interesting happened during breakfast other then the two roommates watching Shinji make breakfast walking like a cowboy that has been on a horse for a long time. Misato sipping on the beer she held and Asuka nibbling on her piece of toast watching Shinji with a pained expression on his face walking back and forth from the counter and table. Taking big and wide steps so that his pants wouldn't chafe his injury. To everyone's surprise Shinji glared at Asuka as he left his room to go to the bathroom to sit in cold water. When that was done, he came out and glared at her again. Now Shinji sat finally after making and putting everything on the table.

" Does it still hurt?" Misato asked masking the grin behind the beer can.

He sighed, " Not really anymore."

" Baka, consider yourself lucky that I don't do that again after you glared at me"

" Shut up, you temperamental bitch"

Misato spewed her beer out as Asuka's mouth hanged open, dropping the toast she was just eating.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" she screamed, her face matching her red hair.

Misato, too dumbstruck, just stared at Shinji. Sure she was happy to see that he stood up for himself but him and cursing wasn't a combination you think would exist. 

Asuka herself was hurt and angry, hurt because she felt guilty for what she did to him and for him calling her a temperamental bitch. Angry because well... its Asuka.

" You heard me!", Shinji stood up and slammed his palms into the table, shaking all the plates. This action surprised Asuka so much she fell back into her seat and sat staring at the glaring, angry face of Shinji Ikari.

" What the hell! I wanted to sleep a little more and what do I hear but her royal highness, pain in my ass slam her fist on my door at 6 freaking 30 in the morning. For what huh? TO GET MY BALLS SHOVED INTO MY BODY AND POP OUT OF MY ASS!!!!" Shinji stood, hands clenching and relaxing, the look he had when he was fighting Zeruel on his face, and something that looked like foam coming out of the side of his mouth. Silence had taken over the whole apartment, the complex in fact because neighbors were afraid if they made a sound the person would start to attack or something. Two women stared at the crazed looked child. Were they afraid? Would you be afraid if he snapped like that in front of you? .... I thought so. Shinji sat down and calmly grabbed a piece of toast and started eating. Asuka and Misato looked like stone statues as the young Ikari ate his breakfast.

**********************************************

" He flipped out on me!" Asuka recounting the events of the morning to Hikari.

" I dunno, Asuka, he seems normal and you did hit him there" casting a glance at the sitting boy typing on his laptop.

" I swear I never saw him like that, I couldn't move. I thought he'd kill me or something" Asuka said with frightful eyes glancing at the sitting nuclear bomb.

" Asuka, Shinji wouldn't do that to you," the look Hikari got from Asuka thought otherwise.

The sensei chose to enter the class as the bell rang. All the students took their seats as the class rep did the regular "stand, bow, sit" routine as the sensei began the 7 hour snooze fest about the second impact.

Toji and Kensuke started a chat room with the laptops and invited Shinji into it.

**********************************************

You have just entered room "ZZZZZZZZ"

**StUdBoY:** hey shinji

**nobody3:** hey

**The truth is out there:** hey shinji, whats with asuka?

**StUdBoY:** yea she hasnt called us stooges or anything

**nobody3:** beats me i could careless

**The truth is out there:** woah shinji ikari not caring about asuka

**StUdBoY:** newlyweds have a fight????????????

**nobody3:** she kicked me in the balls

**The truth is out there:** ...

**StUdBoY:** ...

**nobody3:** yes i know

**The truth is out there:** OMG 

**The truth is out there:** WTF

**nobody3:** yes i know

**StUdBoY:** jeez are you ok, i mean she knows like karate and stuff

**nobody3:** i wont be having kids anytime soon...

**StUdBoY:** ouch

**The truth is out there:** ouch

**nobody3** has left the room

  
  


**********************************************

Shinji watched the annoying "you have been signed off" pop up on his screen. He typed his screen name and password and waited to be connected. Once connected he immediately got a chat room invitation. He clicked it and entered.

**********************************************

You have just entered room "ZZZZZZZZ"

**nobody3:** damn computer

**StUdBoY:** haha

**The truth is out there:** heh technology is a beaut, speaking of which hikari is look at you toji

**StUdBoY:** OMG

**StUdBoY:** IS SHE?!! DO I LOOK OK?!!!

**The truth is out there:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**StUdBoY:** KENSUKE YOU BASTARD!!!

**nobody3:** hehehehehe toji LOVES someone

**StUdBoY:** IKARI YOU TOO!!!!

**The truth is out there:** toji and hikari

**nobody3:** sitting in a tree

**The truth is out there:** K

**nobody3:** I

**The truth is out there:** S

**nobody3:** S

**The truth is out there:** I

**nobody3:** N

**The truth is out there:** G

**StUdBoY:** F U ALL!!!!

**classrepgirl** has entered the room.

**nobody3:** hi hikari

**classrepgirl:** hi shinji whats up?

**nobody3:** bored bored and bored

**classrepgirl:** hee hee

**The truth is out there:** how can you sit in the front and look like your interested?

**classrepgirl:** years of practice

**nobody3:** ahhhhhhhh

**The truth is out there:** ahhhhhhh

**nobody3** has left the room.

**StUdBoY:** there goes shinji again

**classrepgirl:** Hi Toji ^_^

**StUdBoY:** hhhhyyeee

**The truth is out there:** haha

**nobody3** has entered the room.

**nobody3:** hate cpu

**classrepgirl:** hee hee

**StUdBoY:** hahahaha

**The truth is out there:** you could always step on it with your Eva

**nobody3:** i might consider it

**classrepgirl:** is it ok to invite asuka in here?

**StUdBoY:** seru

**StUdBoY:** srue*

**StUdBoY:** sure*

**The truth is out there:** haha i dont care

**nobody3:** NO

**classrepgirl:** why not? 

**nobody3:** i have my reasons

**The truth is out there:** she kicked him in the nuts

**classrepgirl:** ouch, ive heard the story from asuka

**classrepgirl:** did you really snap at asuka

**StUdBoY:** YOU TALKED BACK TO THE DEVIL

**The truth is out there:** AND LIVED!!!!???????

**nobody3:** um... yea... i guess.....

**StUdBoY:** .... YOU ARE OUR HERO

**The truth is out there:** HAIL LORD SHINJI DEFEATER OF THE DEMON

**nobody3:** sigh

**classrepgirl:** i invited her

**ReDbAbE2** has entered the room.

**nobody3:** why did you have to do that?!

**nobody3:** .... asuka....

**ReDbAbE2:** why did you invite me to the den of losers hikari?

**nobody3:** leave then

**ReDbAbE2:** oooo hooo looks like wussy boy has a spine

**nobody3:** still a bitch i see

**The truth is out there:** wow

**StUdBoY:** ooooooooooooo

**classrepgirl:** O.O

**ReDbAbE2:** WHAT DID YOU CALL ME

**nobody3:** a bitch

**nobody3:** would you like me to go into depth with the meaning

**ReDbAbE2:** GRRRRR WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

**nobody3:** WHATS WRONG WITH ME! YOU ALMOST TURNED ME INTO A DAMN GIRL!

**ReDbAbE2:** YOU ACT LIKE A GIRL SO I WAS JUST FINISHING THE JOB

**nobody3:** i bet id be a better girl then you anyway

**The truth is out there:** ooooooooo

**ReDbAbE2:** WHAT?!

**ReDbAbE2:** SHUT UP KENSUKE!

**nobody3:** DONT TELL HIM TO SHUT UP

**nobody3:** YOU SHUT UP

**nobody3:** GOD BITCH BITCH BITCH IS THAT ALL YOUR GOOD FOR!!

**ReDbAbE2:** FUCK OFF SHINJI WHAT THE HELL 

**nobody3:** no

**nobody3:** you cant tell me what to do anymore

**nobody3:** besides reis a better friend then you

**ReDbAbE2** has left the room.

**********************************************

The sound of a fist connecting to a keyboard was heard throughout the classroom. Asuka let out a staggered breath and calmed down.

" Ms. Soryu, what may ask is wrong that you disturb the class just like you did?" asked the sensei, raising a questioning eyebrow.

" I'm sorry" she says meekly and sat down. The students were staring at her with a look of shock as she apologized. Everyone was looking but one person who was twirling a pencil around and looking out the window with a bored expression on his face.

**********************************************

**classrepgirl:** OMG SHINJI LOOK WHAT YOU DID

**classrepgirl:** YOU HURT HER FEELINGS

**StUdBoY:** holy crap dude when did you get this new attitude from man

**The truth is out there:** yea seriously you usually just take what she dishes out

**nobody3:** im sick of her crap

**nobody3:** today was the last straw

**nobody3:** im not putting up with her anymore i dont have the strength nor the patience

**nobody3:** let her rot in hell for all i care

**classrepgirl:** SHINJI IKARI I CANT BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SAID THAT

**nobody3:** would you be acting differently if you were in my shoes?

**classrepgirl:** ...

**StUdBoY:** wow shinji

**The truth is out there:** yea no kidding, i never heard you say that about anyone

**nobody3:** people change

**classrepgirl:** i have to go bye

**classrepgirl** has left the room

**The truth is out there:** thar she goes

**The truth is out there:** im out too its almost lunch anyway

**The truth is out there** has left the room.

**StUdBoY:** shinji what the hell happened, how can you change like that, didnt you have a crush on her?

**nobody3:** not anymore

**nobody3:** im out too later

**nobody3** has left the room.

**classrepgirl** has entered the room.

**classrepgirl:** where is everyone

**StUdBoY:** left

**classrepgirl:** oh... its just you and me then ^_^

**StUdBoY:** em hvea to og talk to ouy ater

**StUdBoY** has left the room.

**classrepgirl:** sigh

**classrepgirl** left the room.

  
  


**********************************************

The bell rang as Asuka bolted out the classroom like a bat out of hell. Hikari followed her after casting a glance to an impassive looking Shinji. He stood after a few seconds, stretched and turned to Toji and Kensuke.

" Ready to get some lunch?" he said with a smile on his face. Both boys looked at him followed as he started to left the room.

**********************************************

Asuka stood in front of the girls bathroom mirror, she inhaled and exhaled loudly to calm herself down. Hikari was behind her with a look of symphony on her face.

" What the hell? Why is Shinji being so mean to me? What did I do to him?!"

" ... well you did kick him..." Hikari spoke softly.

" I know", Asuka sighed," but him acting like that. I never knew he even possessed something like that."

" I don't know, Asuka, I don't know."

**********************************************

Lunch seemed to have passed and gone as the students entered the class minus one red head. Toji looked at the empty seat then looked at Hikari for answers. She seemed to say with her face "your asking the wrong person", he then turned to Kensuke who too was looking at the seat and looked at Toji with a face that said "what?" Toji sighed; 'dense' he thought when he looked at Kensuke's still confused face. Shinji entered the room with stares from the class drawn to him. Was he limping or something? Shinji sighed and sat down with a painful expression that passed as quickly as it got there. Asuka then entered the room and everyone was silent. She walked up to Shinji's desk and stood there. The boy didn't acknowledge the presence of Asuka, as he looked the other direction and scratching his upper ear with his finger.

" Shinji..." she said it so softly and with uncertainity.

Shinji turned his head to her and looked into her eyes. Asuka met the expressionless eyes and what seemed to look like a frown on his face.

' Jeez... he is mad at me....' she thought looking at him.

" What is it?" he asked monotone.

" I'm sorry..." 

This Shinji didn't expect, hell he'd expect more if molten lava started to burst out of the ground and Satin himself rising from it with a pink tutu on. Asuka had apologized to him. 

**********************************************

A small chuckle was heard then a full-blown laugh. Asuka looked at him like he was a madman. There in his seat, sat Shinji, holding his stomach and looking like he's seconds away from crying and crapping his pants.

" Shinji's snapped."

" He's definitely getting it now, look how red Asuka is."

" He was a brave man."

" He fell off his chair"

" Holy shit." 

All the students turned to the first pilot, Rei Ayanami, all stared in shock at her shocked face.

" .... what?"

A collective "nothing" was all she heard.

" Where the hell did she come from" asked one of the students.

She was met with multiple shrugs just as the sensei walked into the room. He stood looking at Shinji who seemed to be sounding like he's dieing and Asuka who was twitching all over and the color of the sun. He turned around and walked out of the room. The students could of sworn that he said "should lay off the drinking" as he left.

**********************************************

" HE LAUGHED AT ME, MISATO!!!"

" I know, Asuka"

" SO WHY ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ON ME"

" He almost got lung failure because of your apology" Misato said as she looked through the window into the hospital room where Shinji Ikari laid with a face splitting smile on his face.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA NUTS FIND WAY TO HEART BUT ACORNS ARE IN MY BUTT HAHAHAHA"

" You made him nuts too...."

**********************************************

Shinji snapped out of his daydream as he stared at what looked like an irritated Asuka. '... what the hell was that about?' he thought to himself as Asuka was waiting for an answer for her apology.

" Huh..." asked Shinji with a dense look.

" I SAID I'M SORRY WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT DOWN AND DOCUMENT IT!!" snapped Asuka.

" ... oh its ok..." Asuka's mouth was left open, Toji fell out of his chair, Hikari looked at Shinji like he had two heads, Kensuke was looking out the window for the flying pig, and the rest of the class face faulted into the floor.

Asuka didn't say anything as she walked back to her seat and plopped down. The sensei entered the room and looked at the students staring at him with amazed faces. The sensei glanced down to his fly to see if it was open... no... he looked back up and shrugged it off as he sat and began "Boredom Plan 2 C3", I mean more about the Second Impact.

**********************************************

Asuka sat pondering what was wrong with Shinji, first he was a warrior who wouldn't take any crap from anyone and then later he forgives her like it was nothing.

"What the hell?" she mumbled to herself.

She then glanced at the blue haired girl that was sitting in the same seat as her only two rows to the left. 'Well she has to know something... I guess'

**********************************************

Rei has been sitting throughout the day in the same chair, never moving. She wasn't enjoying sitting there and doing nothing. Rei let out a sigh as she opened her laptop and started to type her notes on the lecture. In reality she was surfing the net looking for something to do. If given the chance, Rei can be a pretty normal girl. Sure she was the clone of Shinji's long dead mom and also the third one from the series of who knows how many that got destroyed awhile back. With no angels left to fight and with no true purpose to be achieved, she decided it was time to see what she actually was. She opened herself up little by little but who noticed. Shinji did however. She let out a louder sigh and started to click on random things out of boredom. Nope, Rei isn't an emotionless doll anymore, she was a normal girl trying to learn about herself and about what she can do. Who would of thought that the blue haired, red eyed, pale beauty was like that, huh? Rei was startled by a incoming message from her instant messenger.

**********************************************

**blue:** Yes?

**ReDbAbE2:** ... you seriously need a new screen name, wondergirl

**blue:** I am aware, Pilot Soryu.

**ReDbAbE2:** sigh, anyway do you happen to know what is wrong with shinji

**blue:** I am not aware of anything that may be wrong with him.

**blue:** Are you worried about his well being?

**ReDbAbE2:** NO, i could care less. but you saw how hes acted

**blue:** He seemed to have forgiven you for something.

**ReDbAbE2:** BUT I KICKED HIM THERE

**blue:** Where?

**ReDbAbE2:** god wondergirl there as in THERE

**blue:** Ohhhhhh

**blue:** Then you wonder why Pilot Ikari acting the way he did. He must of let some of his anger out, forgave and forget it.

**ReDbAbE2:** i guess

**ReDbAbE2:** thanks wondergirl but dont expect to hear that from me again

**blue:** I dont expect anything, Pilot Soryu

**********************************************

Asuka shivered, no matter what Rei always had that affect on her and everyone else.

**********************************************

MONDAY AFTERNOON

**********************************************

Misato sat in her chair staring into the monitor of the computer, which she had been staring at since this morning. She had to reports and progresses of the children. For hours now Misato tried her best to explain what happened that morning but all she had was.

At about 7 o'clock in the morning, first pilot Shinji Ikari snapped at Asuka Langley Soryu...

That was all that was on the screen.

**********************************************

Back at home, Shinji sat on the couch watching TV. The day had been really hard on him and all he wanted was some peace and quiet and the icepack on his nuts to not melt. Pen Pen sat next to him mimicking the exact slouching position Shinji was in minus the icepack, that was replaced by a beer can. Both sighed as Shinji flips through the channels in search of anything remotely entertaining.

" Um... Shinji" he looks up to see Asuka looking down on the floor.

' You'd think after all she's done she would stop starting at her handiwork,' he thought.

" Yes," he asked looking back at the TV.

" What's wrong with you today?" 'Can she be any more dense?'

" Do you expect me to river dance after the way you hit me today?"

" No..."

" Asuka, I'm sorry I snapped at you and called you those things", he said looking up at her face, " I didn't mean them, I was angry."

" Okay then your forgiven, Third Child" she said with her regular "I'm queen of the world" attitude back in place.

Shinji sighed and so did Pen Pen. Asuka walked over his stretched out legs and sat in the armchair on the side of the couch. She looked on with a smile as he went on to scratch his ear and Pen Pen mimicked him exactly. What Asuka really didn't want to see was when Shinji lifted the icepack and scratched and put it back in. Pen Pen on the other hand lifted the beer can, scratched and put it back in place. They both sighed and looked mindlessly at the TV.

' Men...' 

" I'm home," came suddenly into the apartment.

" Misato's home," Asuka got up and greet her, not only to do that but also to talk about Shinji. All she got was a human grunt and a penguin grunt. 

Asuka walked up the hallway, grabbed Misato's hand, which nearly tripped her as she was taking off her shoes and dragged her to the kitchen.

**********************************************

" He forgave you?"

" Yeah, all the sudden I go up to him and apologize and he spaced out for a second then he said 'it was ok', " Asuka said looking into the living room.

" Well at least we have the old Shinji back", Misato said downing her first beer, " and after today, holy crap, I couldn't work at all today. I mean come on our little shy Shinji blew up."

" I know, I don't understand it my..." Pen Pen interrupted her by warking to his master. He walked up to the refrigerator and took out a can of beer and a soda, then walked back to the living room.

Both stared at the penguin until they heard a "Thank you, Pen" from Shinji and a wark of acknowledgment from Pen Pen.

" Those two are getting along these days" Asuka said looking at the back of Shinji's head and seeing Pen Pen plop down beside him.

" I'll say"

**********************************************

MONDAY EVENING

**********************************************

It was dinnertime; Shinji sat down after finally preparing everything. The two roommates looked at him and he looked back the both of them.

" What?"

" Nothing" they said at the same time. Shrugging it off, Shinji dove into his meal.

" You seem to have quite an appetite these days too" Misato said

" Yeah, I can't help it. I'm always hungry now."

It was then that it hit Misato like a ton of bricks. She had read about this kind of thing happening to men; the hunger, Shinji has also grown an inch in like a month and his voice seemed hoarse and getting deeper. He was going through puberty. No wait that's not it, that would mean he would of been like this for a while now. He can go thorough it in one day. Or maybe he can?

" WHAT?!" 

" NOTHING!!"

**********************************************

To be continued...

**********************************************

Behind the Story Comments...

This one didn't have drastic changes, mostly spelling and some grammar that I know of. I remember how I started this story, ended up being mostly of me putting myself in Shinji's shoes and going on from there. So most of the stuff that Shinji says in this story is stuff I would say in real life if given the opportunities that Shinji got in the stories (yeah I would say that romantic stuff to a girl too... embarrassing... also the council is based on daydreams I had in high school, "what if congress was in my head"... yeah I'm a weird individual). Anyway I'm working on Tuesday but got side tracked with writing another story (EVA too) so I'm gonna see how that one goes, and I have began brainstorming for Sunday, so far just concepts and a BS story line that'll probably be changed around a lot. Doing all this and college ain't easy. Began my freshman year and happy as hell wooo... I'm going to sleep...


	3. TUESDAY

Shinji Grows Up

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, if i do ill tell you

**********************************************

TUESDAY...

**********************************************

      "SHINJI WAKE UP!!!"

"WHAT?!, AS.... AHHHHHH GOD DAMN IT"

      "MEIN GOTT! IM SORRY SHINJI"

**********************************************

...MORNING

**********************************************

      Misato got out of bed yet again to see Asuka looking at the door of one Shinji Ikari. She looked warily at the girl. 'Hope he didn't get hit there again...' she thought

      "I punched him..." was the reply to what seemed to have read Misato's mind. 

      "You punched him?"

      "Yes"

      "Where"

      "In the face"

      Misato groaned and walked to the kitchen to get the familiar icepack.

**********************************************

      Shinji slouched on the chair, the back of his head resting on the top of the back of the chair and holding the icepack over his eye. Both roommates sat eating instant meals and watching if Shinji would blow up again.

      "DAMN IT, IT HURTS!!!" Misato's training showed itself as she dived behind the chair and held on to dear life, Asuka hid under the table, and next-door it sounded like someone dropped some dishes and yelled, "Please don't kill me!".

      "Uh... Shinji, Asuka apologized already don't you think its kind of poi..." she stopped after a fully force Ikari family glare was pointed at her.

      "What have I done" mumbled Asuka from under the table.

**********************************************

      The walk to school was pretty interesting. Shinji appeared to have scared the crap out of boys 3 years older then him. Asuka walked behind him as he held his eye and cursed at the "pathetic waste of my time bastards" that tried to stomp him out for money. In fact Shinji stomped them out.... it wasn't pretty. Asuka seemed to have gained a little respect for him when she saw him roundhouse kick one of the goons into another. 'Jeez since when did he know karate?'

      Shinji stopped suddenly, Asuka barreling into him. She stepped back a few steps expecting him to yet again explode. 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me' she thought as he slowly turned around. That's when it hit her hard; she saw the swollen eye that was just starting to change color. She looked at him full of guilt, and then looked down at the ground.

      "Asuka, next time please don't hit the door like you did, alright?" Shinji said in his regular "Shinji" voice.

      She looked up, half expecting him to pummel her for what she's done, was instead completely surprised by his voice. It was a tired voice, almost as if he's been in torture for a long time and cant take anymore. This made her feel guiltier for what she's done, just as she was about to speak Shinji turned around and walked to school. 

      Asuka looked at his back as he walked across the street, her eyes streamed down to look at something else. She smacked herself and blushed. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' she thought as she followed.

**********************************************

      The school was full of rumors this morning. The fight that happened outside in the streets where three boys from the upper classes got their butts completely kicked and the black eye that now Shinji sported. The sensei babbled on and on about the second impact, much to the displeasure of everyone in the class. The door suddenly opened and one of the boys that Shinji beat up came into the room with a note in his hands. The boy took one look at Shinji.

      "OH MY GOD ITS YOU! DONT HURT ME!!!" the boy ran through the door, literally because it was closed. The whole class looked at Shinji, the sensei looked at Shinji, the Section 2 security guys looked at Shinji through their hiding places, and at NERV headquarters in the office of the commander, Gendo Ikari let a small smirk from behind his hands.

      "Uh.... I can explain..." said the now blushing Shinji.

      "You beat them up?!"

      "Holy crap, how? They're older then you"

      "Wow you're my hero"

      So on it went as every student in the class was surrounding Shinji. The only people that were sitting were Asuka and Rei, who just looked at each other. Asuka almost went into a catatonic fit when she saw Rei shrug and look back into the laptop monitor.

**********************************************

      The whole school knew about that fight, which kind of ticked Shinji off. Yes it ticked him off. He was getting way too much attention and that wasn't him at all. The male part of Shinji loved the attention he was getting from the girls. 

      'Don't look at their chest' was all that he could think when probably one of the hottest girls in school came up to him and started talking to him. She seemed to have leaned up to his desk a little so that he could get a view. Shinji's head was in chaos, the gentlemen in him says not to look its not right and the other says look you know you want to. In fact let us look inside the mind of Shinji Ikari now.

**********************************************

      All types of Shinji sat in a room, each looking identical to everyone but some dressed differently then the others. They all wore signs on their shirts indicating what they were. One Shinji, with the sign "Brain", walked up to a podium that was set in the middle, seat arrangement was like the seats in the House of Representatives. There were two sections, body parts and emotions; each of which were looking at the monitor in front of them. The face of the girl was what they saw and the view was moving up and down a little.

      "LOOK DAMNIT" one the Shinji's yelled.

      "Order, order" the Shinji on the podium said hitting the mallet to the top of the podium a few times. Everyone silenced and the screen was brought up as groans and boos roared through the council until he slammed the mallet yet again to quiet them down.

      "The Council of Shinji is now in order", the Brain Shinji said through the mic, "as you all know Shinji is going through changes now, with these changes we have a few new members in the council".

      One of the Shinji's in the seats stood up, the 'Brain' looked at him and spoke to the mic " Yes the council acknowledges the 'Stomach'.

      The 'Stomach' Shinji was probably the fattest of all the boys there. He took the mic into his hands.

      "I would like to say that I am hungry"

      Almost every Shinji there face faulted, one stood up menacingly. The Shinji with the sign 'Anger' on him, grabbed a mic.

      "YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY, SHUT UP!!"

      "Now Now", 'Conflict Resolution' Shinji stood up, he was dressed up like Kenshin from Ruruoni Kenshin," we shouldn't be fighting at all, that we shouldn't".

      "Shove it up your..." the Anger was about to yell but was interrupted by the mallet slamming again.

      "Ok, folks, lets calm down", the Brain turned to the Stomach," lunch is in about an hour, you will last".

      All sat down again as the Brain shuffled through a few papers in his hands.

      "Now back to business as all you know about the changes in Shinji that is happening. This is putting a stress in the system. I mean come on, you know what we saw yesterday." all of them nodded and one moaned out "Asuka",".... ok, 'Pervert' Shinji, I thought I strictly forbid doing that while in meetings".

      "Sorry" Pervert looked around smiling a little with one of his hands under the desk.

      The Brain coughed, "Now then, the stress is doing a number on the system. Look at Shinji now"

      The screen came back down and some girls cleavage greeted all of them.

      "HELL YEAH" Pervert shouted.

       Some of the Shinji's stood up and applauded the boy for looking for once.

      "Order! Order!", the slamming echoed through the room, "Put that up again!"

      Groans and boos were heard as the screen went up again. Stomach stood up and raised his pudgy arm.

      "YES WE KNOW YOUR HUNGRY!" Anger stood and yelled as Stomach sat down.

      Another Shinji stood up; this one dressed almost like James Bond and held a martini glass in his hands. 

      "I say its good the boy is exploring his sexuality," said 'Charming' Shinji taking a sip off his glass.

      A tall and brawny Shinji stood up then, wearing a muscle shirt and sporting a goatee and shaved head.

      "I would like to congratulate him again for beating the crap out of those three punks earlier" 'Strength' Shinji said and sat down.

      "Ok, one at a time, now I would like to hear from 'Wisdom'" the 'Brain' spoke as an elderly Shinji stood up.

      "Well... I say he is doing good by finally becoming a man", everyone nodded, "but we shouldn't make it bad for him either. We need this to be a smooth ride and all, but lord de lord did you see the breasts on that young lass", 'Wisdom' Shinji gave a toothless smile as some others smiled with him,"... uh hem... i mean that we should allow this child to grow up..."

      "I cant even go up!" yelled a Shinji with bandages, arm and leg braces on him. You could probably guess what body part that was.

      The elder coughed again stifling his laugh, "Anyway, I would like to hear from the Eyes"

      The screen lowered again and two Shinji's were on the screen, one of them in bandages as well. One of them kept looking at the other direction and the battered one could only look forward because of the neck brace on him.

      'Right Eye' Shinji started wiping his nose and turned to the council. 'Left Eye' Shinji had a look on him that said "Kill me".

      "Holy, look at her....", 'RE' (Right Eye) Shinji then looked at the council, "Uh... really busy got to go bye!" the screen went blank.

      "You know he's wacking off!" 'Pervert' yelled standing up minus pants.

      The 'Brain' sighed as 'Wisdom' sat down mumbling that the 'Eyes' get all the good stuff just as 'Stomach' stood up and 'Conflict Resolution' was holding 'Anger' back.

**********************************************

      Well no wonder...

**********************************************

      Shinji walked out the class as the lunch bell rang only to have arm being grappled by one girl. She had brownish blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Her smiled seemed to have lightened the whole room.

      'Holy shit...' he thought, the council was drooling even the ones that weren't interested in anything before.

      "Hi, my name is Jen. I heard about you from everyone." Her body seemed to have pressed up against him the right way as he blushed.

      "..H..h...i..." she giggled 

**********************************************

      The council of Shinji was at a storm.

      "Who is that?!"

      "RECORDS I NEED RECORDS!!!"

      "OH MAMA!"

      "STOMACHS A LUCKY BASTARD! SHES PRESSING UP AGAINST HIM!"

      "HES NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

      The Brain looked around at everyone working furiously to find out who this girl was; he let out a sigh and looked at 'Love' Shinji who was looking at a picture of Asuka dreamingly.

      "Pointless" he muttered.

**********************************************

      Asuka was furious. Not only did she see Shinji actually look down that one girls blouse, even if it was for a second but now he had a girl hanging on to his arm, walking and talking with him. AND to Asuka's amazement he saw him scratch behind his head and say "Sorry I tend to stutter when I'm at the presence of cute girls" which made her giggle and hold on to his arm a little tighter.

**********************************************

      In the Council of Shinji, everyone was thanking and patting 'Charming' for the smooth save.

**********************************************

      Hikari looked on with amazement as the two other stooges looked on completely shocked.

      "Wish someone said that to me"

      Asuka, Kensuke and Toji all stared at a blushing Hikari.

**********************************************

TUESDAY AFTERNOON

**********************************************

      The children went directly to NERV after school, it seemed there was a surprise harmonics test waiting for them there. Even after all the angels were done with it seemed that Doctor Akagi wanted to keep testing on them. "Just in case" shed always says. Shinji walked on with Rei to his left and a quiet Asuka to his right. Rei looked at what looked like a smiling Shinji and looked past him at the solemn looking Asuka.

      "Pilot Ikari..."

      "Shinji"

      "Excuse me?" Rei asked startled a little

      "Call me Shinji, Rei. Come on we know each other for a long time" said Shinji, a smile directed towards her.

      "... Oh... Shinji, why are you smiling?"

      "Because I feel like it, Rei" this made Rei and Asuka stop at the same time and look on as Shinji continued to walk on with out them, "hey you two lets get going or were going to be late!", he said breaking off to a run.

      Both girls looked at each other then at the running boy and soon ran after him.

**********************************************

      Makato wasn't one to say that his job was boring, with all the angel attacks and pressure he was on that's the least he could say but now with no angels it seemed NERV was nothing more then an "waiting room" for an angel attack. He sighed and looked to his two other partners. Maya sat there with her legs crossed looking into a magazine and Shigeru looked up at the ceiling, his hands moving as if they were on a guitar. He looked down at the second version of Game Boy Advanced VX in his hands.

      "Since when did this job get boring?" he said out loud earning him the attention of his partners.

      "With out angels what do you expect?" said Shigeru looking back at the ceiling.

      "But you tend to wonder what would happen if there were more" Maya said without looking up from the magazine.

      Makato had a grin on his face as he put his Game Boy away and started to type furiously on his console. Maya and Shigeru looked at him like he was nuts. He let out a laugh as a giant screen flicked on in front of him and the intro to Neo Genesis Evangelion, The Fighting Game came on. He then produced two controllers and gave one to Shigeru.

      "I challenge you to a fight" Makato said pointing a finger in the face of Shigeru.

      "Your on!" he yelled out sitting up straight and looking up at the screen, matching the grin Makato had on his face already.

      "Men... " Muttered Maya looking back down at her magazine as Eva 01 went against the 3rd angel on the screen in front of her.

**********************************************

      "It seems that the game that was distributed out to the public to bring up the image of NERV is doing quite well on the market" Fuyutsuki said looking in between papers and documents.

      "Excellent", Gendo Ikari smirked behind his hands.

**********************************************

      In the locker room, Shinji threw off his clothes and put on his plug suit. Hitting the button on his wrist the suit deflated to cover his whole body like a second skin. He then walked out to the conference room noticing a few of the female technicians look at him weird. He shrugged it off and went down the elevator that led to the good old tactical conference room.

**********************************************

      All the people looked up to see Shinji enter the room, Rei and Asuka being there already and waiting for him. 

      "What? Its not my fault you took Asuka's advice and put the boys locker on the other side of NERV" he said as he stood next to Rei on the line up.

      "Right, I forgot we did that" said Doctor Akagi holding a clipboard and shuffling through the papers on it.

      "Shinji... you look different" Misato said holding her chin, looking up and down the boy.

      "I don't know what you're talking about" Shinji responded nervously to Misato's examination.

      "I say we get these tests over so i can go home" Asuka interrupted and started to walk to the cages.

**********************************************

      Shinji sat in the entry plug; it was quiet and completely tranquil. He sighed and smiled as he leaned back and prepared to synchronize with the giant robot when Asuka's face appeared on the screen to his side. Shinji kept his eyes closed and could sense that it was annoying her. He let a smirk on the other side of his face so she couldn't be able to see it. 

**********************************************

      Asuka looked at the calm face and closed eyes. She began to get annoyed that he wasn't noticing her. Her left eyebrow twitched as she cleared her throat, no response for him.

      "Shinji"

      "Yes?" he said not opening his eyes, which made her twitch a little more visible.

      "I wanted to ask you why your all in high spirits today?"

      "Curiosity killed the cat, Asuka" he said smiling never opening his eyes.

      'He's toying with me' she thought angrily as she was about to command her Eva to backhand Shinji's when the face of Doctor Akagi appeared on screen.

      "Ok, we will begin the synchronizing tests in a minute. We have a bit of technical difficulty at the moment so hold on for a little longer" she said and appeared to have glared at someone.

      "Its not my fault I take games seriously!" shouted Makato off screen and the image disappeared.

      All the children sighed at the same time and grew quiet again. Each of them had different things in there minds.

      'Asuka looks cute when she's angry like that... what the hell am I thinking?!' Shinji proceeded to bump himself in the head.

      'Shinji's cute with that kind of smile on his face... what he hell am I thinking?!' Asuka proceeded to cover her face and blush furiously.

      'HEY!... HEY!...  IM YOUR LIFE!... IM THE ONE WHO TAKES YOU THERE!... HEY!... IM YOUR LIFE!... IM THE ONE WHO CARES!... THEY!... THEY BETRAY!... IM YOUR ONLY TRUE FRIEND NOW!... THEY!... THEYLL BETRAY!... IM FOREVER THERE!... IM YOUR DREAM, MAKE IT REAL!... IM YOUR EYES WHEN YOU MUST STEAL!... IM YOUR PAIN WHEN YOU CANT FEEL!... SAD BUT TRUEEEE!!!' Rei was singing Metallica's "Sad but true" in her mind.

**********************************************

      Misato looked into the monitor on the console, it showed three separate screens for each pilot. She looked at Asuka's and could see her face contorting into different emotions and expressions almost as if she was having an internal battle over something. She then turned to Shinji's, which only showed him hitting his head against one of his controllers, and then turned to Rei who was looking impassively back at her.

      "I wonder what they're all thinking right now?" Misato asked absently as Ritsuko Akagi was implanting one of her high heel shoes to the head of Makato Hyuga.

      "I'm sorry!" screamed Makato as the doctor continued to step on his lower back with the heel first.

**********************************************

      "I can't believe they postponed the tests"

      Asuka, Rei and Shinji stood outside NERV headquarters, all waiting for Misato to come and take them home.

      "I know what you mean" Shinji sighed

      "But we were there for an hour for that stupid technical difficultly" Asuka huffed and held on to herself a little tighter, " and where the hell is Misato, its freezing out here"

      "What was the technical error anyway?" Rei asked.

      "One of the bridge bunnies broke something while goofing off on the job"

      "Ritsuko broke something of his, that's for sure" Shinji said wincing.

**********************************************

      Makato opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the infirmary. He looked to his side to see one of his partners, Shigeru Aoba, looking back at him.

      "Never play on the job," Makato uttered softly

      "Right" Shigeru whispered.

      "What did she do to you?" Makato asked, "I blacked out after she wiped the floor with me."

      "Remember the shoe she was grinding against your lower back" Shigeru said wincing alittle.

      "Yeah"

      "Well she did something with it to me"

      "Huh?... Oh... OHHH..." Makato responded involuntarily wincing.

**********************************************

      Asuka shivered again as she tried to keep herself warm. She looked at Shinji and Rei who were wearing jackets and were quite comfortable. Shinji looked at Asuka in only her school uniform, shivering against the cold wind that mysteriously came out of nowhere.

**********************************************

      Somewhere up in the heavens, Fate smiled.

**********************************************

      Shinji took off his jacket and draped it around Asuka who was startled at first then looked at him.

      "Your cold" was all Shinji said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

      "You'll be cold too, you idiot" Asuka said without her usual venom.

      "Best if its me then you" he said shrugging which caught Asuka off guard again.

      Rei looked on at this little interaction between to the two. She was about to take off hers and give it to Shinji but he gave her a look that told her that he didn't need it.

      "Shinji" both turned to Rei just as a blue car came to a screeching halt right in front of them. The passenger door swung open with Misato in the drivers seat. 

      "Get in quickly, its freezing out there" she said quickly as Shinji and Asuka piled into the back and Rei took the front seat.

**********************************************

      Misato's driving was infamously known throughout NERV. It wasn't that she was a bad driver, but she was careless and broke about five different traffic laws just by starting the car. Rei, who was usually calm and expressionless, held on for dear life as Misato made a wide turn into a side street. If you looked closely at her face you would be able to see something similar to a deer in headlights. While the front was occupied by a scared to death Rei and a maniac, the back was quiet. Shinji stared out the window at the moving scenery and Asuka sat still holding on to the jacket Shinji gave her.

      "Shinji?"

      "Hmmm?"

      "You've changed"

      That got Shinji to turn his head and look at her.

      "What do you mean?" he asked

      "Well... I..." Asuka went sliding into Shinji as Misato made another sharp turn.

      "Come on, Rei, this is fun!" Misato said with a wicked grin on her face. Rei was refraining from screaming at that point.

      Asuka was now pressed up against his side; she blushed furiously as she moved back to her side.

      "Hey, Misato, can you slow down? Asuka nearly got hurt back here" Misato looked at Shinji through the rear view mirror and winked at him. He sighed and looked at Asuka who was looking at her feet.

      "So what did you mean when you said that I changed?" he asked.

      "Look at you; you barely stutter anymore, you somehow found some kind of confidence in yourself and well you don't take crap from anyone anymore. You beat up kids older then you like it was nothing, i never even knew you could fight like that. Even today at school you talked to people like it was nothing." she responded and also mentally put in 'you were talking to other girls too'.

      Shinji was silent for a minute then he looked out the window. He was about to say something only this time Shinji went sliding into Asuka as Misato yet again made a sharp turn with Rei holding on to the dash board for dear life.

      The car slid to a stop in front of Rei's apartments. Everyone was breathing heavily except for Misato who was rearranging the loose strands of hair in the mirror.

      "Ok, Rei, here's your stop" Misato said cheerfully.

      "Thank you" she seemed to squeak out as she slowly got out of the car and wobbled to the stairs that led upstairs to her place.

      "What do you think is wrong with her?" Misato asked as the two in the back were trying to stop their hearts from popping out of their chests.

**********************************************

      Back at the Misato residence everything seemed normal enough. Shinji was in the kitchen making dinner with Pen Pen's help, Misato laid on the couch flipping through channels and Asuka sat on the armchair looking through a magazine absently. The crash of something snapped out the girls from mindlessly doing nothing and looking into the kitchen.

      "Stupid pot handle" Shinji growled out in the kitchen.

      They looked at each other then back into the entrance of the kitchen. Both knew that Shinji wasn't acting himself lately and they also knew that his fuse decreased considerably from what it used to be. More clanking and something being dropped greeted their ears. Misato was about to get up when she heard something go through the window, which she immediately plopped back down, on the couch. Asuka was trying her best to ignore the noise but it seemed when Shinji was angry he had a way of drawing attention to himself.

      "DAMN IT TO HELL" Shinji yelled as Pen Pen ran out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell.

      Misato stared as the penguin ran straight to his cooler, arms flailing like he was on fire and a look of complete fear etched on its face. 

      More sounds accompanied by several colorful curses echoed throughout the apartment. Then suddenly it stopped, Shinji walked out and gruffly announced that dinner was ready. Asuka and Misato reluctantly walked into the kitchen and sat down without looking at the now broken window. It also looked like the toaster and a pan was missing too. 

      "I burnt a part of the recipe, sorry" Shinji said sitting down.

      "Its ok" Misato said without looking at his face or his eyes.

      "Did you have to break the window?" Misato looked wide-eyed at Asuka.

      "I lost my temper, I'm human" was all Shinji said as he began eating.

      That seemed to silence Asuka as she too began to eat. Misato looked at the "family"; a boy going through hormones and a girl that's just plain hormonal. She sighed, began eating and winced as the burnt taste hit her full force. She looked around and saw that both had the same expression on their face.

      "Eat out?"

      "Yes" was both their answers.

**********************************************

TUESDAY EVENING

**********************************************

      The Katsuragi residents decided to visit a local western and eastern style restaurant that held both Japanese and American food. Much to Asuka's delight, she ordered French fries and a hamburger; Misato ordered some ramen with sake and Shinji ordered steak, with the side order of mashed potatoes and a salad. When they finished they decided to walk around for a while until Misato called it for a night, Asuka followed behind her.

      "Hey, Shinji, aren't you coming?" Misato asked over her shoulder.

      "Nah, I'm going to enjoy the night air just a bit more", Shinji said walking away from the two, "I won't be gone for long"

      "Fine, don't come back too late. Come on, Asuka, lets go" Asuka looked at Shinji then at Misato and started to walk with her back home.

**********************************************

      Misato and Asuka walked silent down the street back home. Misato seemed to be enjoying the slight breeze that made this night enjoyable. 

      "Shinji got braver didn't he?" Misato said out of the blue.

      "Yeah, I don't think he would of said he'd like to walk around alone like that" Asuka responded. 

      "Besides did you see what he ate, he's got some appetite now".

      "Yeah, I noticed"

      "You seem to be different too, Asuka" 

      "What do you mean by that?" Asuka glared at Misato.

      "Now, now. I don't mean it in a bad way but it just seems from my point of view that you both are doing a lot of growing up now. Look at Shinji; he's becoming more and more of a man now. Your telling me you didn't notice when he came into the conference with only the plug suit on."

      "Jeez, Misato, I should be calling you the pervert."

      "Why because I said I noticed? What about you, being silent about it makes you a greater one then me."

      "Shut up!" Misato chuckled at Asuka's uneasiness.

**********************************************

      Shinji walked for about an hour until he finally came home. One light was on, thinking it was Misato, most likely asleep; he quietly opened and closed the door. He went to a closet and got a blanket to wrap around his guardian, it seemed they always did that. He would find a sleeping Misato in the kitchen and as gratitude for actually trying to wait up for him; he would wrap a blanket around her so she wouldn't freeze in the middle of the night. Shinji put the familiar blanket over his shoulder and entered the kitchen only to find no other then Misato, using her forearms as pillows, snoring lightly. He walked over quietly and wrapped the blanket around her. Something strange swept over Shinji as he slowly lowered himself and laid a gentle kiss on Misato's cheek. He felt that's the least he should do since he barely showed any type of affection toward her. He quietly walked away and headed for his room only to bump into Asuka. They both startled each other and Shinji threw his hand over Asuka's mouth as she was about the scream. He put his index finger to his lips then pointed to his room. She nodded and followed him there.

      Shinji opened the door to let Asuka in and closed it quietly behind him as Asuka crossed her arms and looked at him.

      "What?" he asked confused.

      "Where were you? Do you know how late it is?" Asuka said glaring at him

      "I'm sorry I guess I lost track of time" Shinji said smiling sheepishly

      "That is not going to save you, Shinji Ikari", she huffed and looked away, "and besides I saw you kiss Misato"

      "So"

      "So?! So you kissed Misato, I knew you were a pervert after all"

      "You know even before you came here, she always did that" Shinji said thumb pointing in direction of the kitchen, "and whenever I would come back I would put that blanket around her and leave. That was the only affection we shared. I kissed her cheek not because of some perverted desire; I did that because I owe so much to her. She took me in; she gave me a spot in her heart and cared about me. She's my family and I care about her"

      All Asuka could do was look at him, she couldn't believe what he said just now. Shinji was the shy, introverted type. Never once here has she heard Shinji say something so directly toward someone. That's when she noticed it; she could feel that he has changed somehow. She couldn't explain it but she felt it, this wasn't the wimpy boy she knew. He somehow had more confidence in his voice, his head was raised instead of looking down at the ground and to her surprise he was looking directly into her eyes. Without fear, not caring what he thought. How could this happen so suddenly? Asuka stood there and for the first time in her life felt like a true idiot.

      Shinji waved his hand in front of Asuka's face, which seemed to snap her out of her day dream.

      "Hey you should go to sleep too, we have school tomorrow in the morning" 

      "Yeah... I know. Good night" she said absently as she walked up to the door and opened it. She felt Shinji's hand on her shoulder then felt a light kiss brush up against her cheek.

      "Goodnight, Asuka"

**********************************************

To be continued...

**********************************************

Thank you for all the reviews people sent on the story. I'll come up with another chapter once ideas start flowing through my wicked little mind. As always reviews are always welcomed.


	4. WEDNESDAY

Shinji Grows Up

Disclaimer: i dont own anything, ill tell you if i  do

**********************************************

WEDNESDAY MORNING

**********************************************

      An alarm clock rang through a small apartment; the occupant slammed his palm against the top of the annoying clock shutting it off. Gendo Ikari sat straight up and put on his glasses.

      "Thus begins a new day," he said while looking out the window.

      He tossed his legs over his bed and stood up. He then ran to the bathroom and threw up the toilet seat, this time he remember his boxers as he pulled them down and went to business. After finishing he took a quick shower and dressed in only a wife beater and clean boxers. Scratching his rear end and yawning, he walked to his small kitchen.  He opened the refrigerator and took out the orange juice carton. He opened it and started to drink it down until it was empty. Throwing the empty carton back into the frig he went up to the door where the mail from yesterday was lying on the floor. Picking it up, he put it straight into the garbage.

      "God damn, bill collectors" he muttered to himself as he went to the counter and turned on the coffee machine. Going back to the refrigerator, he took out the milk and two slices of bread. He walked back to the counter and deposited the bread into the toaster then put the carton of milk on the table. Opening a cabinet, he took out a bowl and put it on the table next to the milk. He looked around and with a smirk of self-confidence; he walked to another cabinet and took out a box of "Lucky Charms". He then walked back and sat down ready to start breakfast. He opened the top and tilt the box so that delicious cereal can go into the bowl. After a minute or two with nothing coming out, Gendo flipped the box around and after closely examining it he found out it was empty.

      "What the fuck!?" he shouted as he threw the box into the sink.

      He then stood up and went back to the cabinet to look for more of his cereal. Flinging the door open it could be seen that Gendo Ikari wouldn't run out of Lucky Charms in a pretty long time. Taking another box, he sat down again and poured himself a healthy amount of cereal and then proceeded to pour the milk on it. He quickly dug into it, slurping up every bit of the food of the gods.

      "Ah bliss" he said then burped never noticing the coffee machine that was on fire.  

**********************************************

      Asuka didn't get any sleep that night; all she thought about was that small kiss goodnight Shinji gave to her when she left his room. She also thought about what he said about Misato and was jealous that she was that special to him. She really didn't blame him for thinking that way about there guardian, she also thought of Misato more then some commandeering officer that watched over them and supervised their activities. Misato was there through everything they went through, the more Asuka thought about it, the more she understood what Shinji meant. She also realized that she too never really gave any affection to the person who probably cared about them more then anyone else in NERV. No not NERV but in life. She sat up in her bed and looked at the rising sun from her window. 

      "No use in sleep when you cant get any," she whispered to herself as she got up and stretched. She slid open her door and looked at the hall that was dimly lit because of the early morning. Walking down the hall she stopped in front of Shinji's room. Heat rose from her cheeks as her hand was about to knock on the door; she quickly put it down and walked to the bathroom. 

      She slid the door open and shut it behind her. Too bad she was to occupied with internal thinking that she failed to notice that the water was running and someone was in the shower at that moment. She quickly stripped off her nightclothes and was about to enter the shower when she bumped into someone getting out of it.

**********************************************

      Shinji got into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, pouring as much cold water on him as humanly possible.

      "God damn dreams" he muttered to himself, hitting his head against the tiles.

      He quickly put on the warm water and stood there enjoying the water hitting against him. 

      'Why did I kiss her like that? I thought I was going to die... oh well it was pleasant at least. Definitely beats the first kiss we actually had. If you call it, holding on to my nose and me suffocating in the process, a kiss. Damn it, Shinji, you did it and that's it. No more thinking just enjoy shower. Yes, the shower' he thought but failed to notice the opening and shutting of the bathroom door. 

      'Well that's enough, might as well get out' he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He started to dry his hair with the towel in one hand and opened the shower door with the other. The towel blocking his view, he felt someone bump against him, more like felt like two something's bumped against his chest.

**********************************************

      There stood Asuka, complete look of shock, staring at a naked Shinji with a towel on his head. Shinji moved the towel over with his hands and met blue eyes looking into his. Shinji's first reaction was to look down, and boy did he. His whole face went beet red when he finally noticed that Asuka wasn't wearing anything but her birthday suit. Asuka on the other hand was looking at the floor but did glance once or twice at Shinji. 

      "I'm... sorry..." Asuka said shyly, " I didn't know you were here..."

      Shinji looked on almost smiling at how cute she looked at that moment. He took the towel off his head and wrapped it around Asuka's front to cover her up. He then walked past her to get another one for himself.

      "Its alright, Asuka, I should of locked the door", Shinji said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and turned around.

      Asuka was still looking at the floor with her face bright red. A small smirk etched on Shinji as he got to the door.

      "Your cute when you blush" after that all Asuka heard was the opening and shutting of the bathroom door.

**********************************************

      Shinji hummed while making breakfast much to amusement of Misato, who was sitting there enjoying the good mood that seemed to be emitting out of him today.

      "So what's with all the smiles and hums today?" Misato asked smiling

      "Nothing" he said nonchalantly as he continued to hum again.

      Asuka just chose that moment to enter the kitchen; she immediately sat down and waited for breakfast.

      "Morning, Asuka" Shinji said over his shoulder as he was putting waffles into the newly bought toaster.

      "Ma.. ma... morning" she stuttered out.

      Both Misato and Shinji looked at each as they saw Asuka never look up from the spot she was divinely staring at the table.

      "What's with you, Asuka?" Misato asked completely oblivious of the morning's events.

      "Nothing, just tired" she seemed to say as she put her arms on the table and used them as pillows.

      Misato was now concerned; she looked at Shinji who looked at Asuka. For the first time Misato saw him give a small mischievous smirk toward her. Shinji picked up a plate of waffles and walked to the table, then Misato saw it, he seemed to trip on his own foot and was now swaying back and forth to keep his balance while holding the waffles in his hand. Asuka looked up to see what the noise was about and saw Shinji hopping on one foot trying not to fall. Asuka started to laugh followed by Misato as Shinji left the kitchen and crashed into something in the hallway.

**********************************************

      Walking side by side, Shinji with a small bandage on his head and Asuka were on their way to school. Of course Asuka was making fun of him for his spill in the morning but nothing was mentioned about what happened before. That's what Shinji wanted.

      'Best it be my pride that she rips apart then her actually beating the crap out of me for seeing her naked. Still though what was all that about', he thought looking at Asuka's laughing face, 'She acted meek and shy, then again I cant explain the way I acted either. Damn adolescence' Shinji was brought back to reality as Asuka lightly slapped his arm.

      "Aren't you listening to me?" Asuka asked looking irritated at him.

      "Yes, ma'am" Shinji said as Asuka sent a small glare to him and began to talk again.

      "Anyway, Hikari said that there's a band competition in a small club not far from school. Its for all ages so we can get in easily"

      "Cool, so what does that have to do with me?"

      "Did I say it had to do with you?"

      "No... but... " 

      "But nothing, wait until I actually say it's about you instead of assuming too much into it"

      "Ill keep that in mind" he answered smirking as she let out a small humph.

      "Like I was saying, we decided to invite you stooges to go because we need the bodyguards. Who knows what kind of sick child molesters is out there that could just kidnap us and stuff"

      "Then its a date then" Shinji said walking up head of Asuka

      "Hey, hey! Its not a date!" Asuka shouted catching up to him.

**********************************************

      The school bell rang just as Shinji and Asuka bolted into class and into their seats. They both quickly took out their laptops and began to put their "I'm paying attention "face on as the teacher started talking about the second impact

      About five minutes into class, Shinji wished he'd be anywhere but where he was. He started to surf the web when a instant message suddenly popped out of no where. He looked at the screen name and it was Hikari

**********************************************

classrepgirl: hi shinji

nobody3: hey hikari, whats up?

classrepgirl: did asuka ask you about the band thing later tonight

nobody3: that she did

classrepgirl: well?

nobody3: well what?

classrepgirl: are you going??????

nobody3: yes i am

classrepgirl: COOL ITLL BE FUN

nobody3: ... want me to ask toji to go?

classrepgirl: ...

classrepgirl: yes

nobody3: i see

nobody3: hold on

**********************************************

      Toji stared at the porn site he was on; he looked to both his sides and moved closer to the screen. He clicked on a picture just as the image was about to download, an instant message suddenly appeared on his screen. Since he was leaning in so close to the screen, it scared the crap out of him and nearly sent him toppling backwards from his seat.

**********************************************

StUdBoY: GOD DONT DO THAT

nobody3: sorry, on porn again?

StUdBoY: NOOOOOO i was just researching something

nobody3: lol good one

**********************************************

      Toji turned around and glared at Shinji, only to see him chuckling at him.

**********************************************

StUdBoY: so what do you want?

nobody3: hikari invited us to a band competition thing, wanna tag along?

StUdBoY: HIKARI, HELL YEA ILL GO

nobody3: uh... ok

**********************************************

      Shinji let out a sigh and looked to Kensuke, who was playing a first person shooter game on his laptop. Shinji threw a pencil on the ground, which got Kensuke's attention and got him to get out of his game and onto his regular desktop.

**********************************************

The truth is out there: whats up?

nobody3: wanna go to a band competition thing with me, toji, hikari and asuka

The truth is out there: sure

**********************************************

      Kensuke went back to his game; Toji was looking at the both of them in disbelief.

**********************************************

StUdBoY: WTF YOU TWO HAVE A SECRET LANGUAGE OR SOMETHING!!

nobody3: no i just know he plays games on his cpu so i have to distract him from it, he knows it me

StUdBoY: WHY DIDNT YOU JUST DO THAT WITH ME

nobody3: you were so close to the screen i thought it would be funny to scare you

StUdBoY: ....

StUdBoY: your evil!

**********************************************

      Shinji let out a chuckle and saw Toji minimize the window and go back to the other site. Bored again Shinji looked around the room. His attention was then diverted to his laptop, when another instant message appeared.

**********************************************

iceblue: hello shinji

nobody3: hey, rei?

iceblue: correct.

nobody3: you changed your sn?

iceblue: Pilot Soryu suggested it. She said once that it was too plain or somewhere along those lines.

nobody3: i see

nobody3: since you imed me first, would you like to come to a band competition that our little group is going to tonight

iceblue: I must decline, I have other matters to relate to this evening.

nobody3: oh its alright rei

nobody3: speaking of which whats on your mind?

iceblue: I am really bored

nobody3: welcome to the club

iceblue: Thank you, I believe I will look into those websites that Suzahara is looking at. Farewell.

nobody3: see you later, rei

**********************************************

      Shinji leaned back against his seat but then jerked forward as he realized what Rei just said.

**********************************************

      Asuka saw him jerk forward so suddenly after he seemed like he was relaxing. She looked down at her laptop and then began typing.

**********************************************

      Shinji was about to reply to Rei when another instant message popped up on his screen.

**********************************************

ReDbAbE2: hey third child whats the matter

nobody3: what do you mean?

ReDbAbE2: well you just jerked or something just now, forget something?

nobody3: were you staring at me?

ReDbAbE2: NO I WASNT JEEZ

nobody3: well rei just told me she was going to check out one of tojis sites

ReDbAbE2: ....

ReDbAbE2: yea i cant really say anything to that...

nobody3: well anyway where are we going exactly

ReDbAbE2: that place next to the old ramen place we used to eat

nobody3: oh yea

nobody3: i remember the ramen place but not what your talking about

ReDbAbE2: IDIOT ITS LIKE RIGHT THERE!

nobody3: well then youll lead the way wont you

ReDbAbE2: of course, want me to hold your hand too

nobody3: that would be enjoyable

ReDbAbE2: PERVERT!

**********************************************

      Shinji let out a small laugh as the lunch bell finally rang and all the kids ran out of the classroom for the thirty-minute break. Toji and Kensuke ran out to get some cafeteria food, followed by Hikari. They all seemed to have forgotten their lunches and had to buy them, leaving Shinji and Asuka alone in the classroom.

**********************************************

      Somewhere in the heavens, Fate laughed demonically.

**********************************************

      Asuka stood up and sat in a seat next to Shinji's desk. She took out her lunch and dumped it all out. Shinji was looking through his bag and found what was left of it. He sighed as he looked inside the brown paper bag to see everything squished into each other forming some kind of brown looking paste. He threw the bag into the trashcan, sat back putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

      "You're not eating?" Asuka asked as she bit into her sandwich.

      "Not today, I'm not hungry anyway" Shinji said as his stomach growled

      "What's that then?" Asuka asked raising an eyebrow

      "Gas?"

      Asuka threw the apple she had at him. "Don't expect such charity from me all the time, Third Child"

      "Its nice to know you have that" he said biting into the apple

      " What the hell does that mean?!" she snapped at the chuckling boy.

      Both fell into silence, nothing could be heard but Shinji munching on the apple Asuka gave him. To his surprise he saw her staring at him as she was eating her sandwich.

      "Hmmm?" he grunted.

      "About today... in the morning...", Asuka said silently as she now was looking at the surface of his desk," I'm really sorry I intruded and all..."

      Three apologizes in one week; Shinji was beginning to think that there was a greater force ruling out his life. Either that his father somehow manipulated Asuka or made a robot that looks exactly like her.

**********************************************  

      In the commander's office, Gendo Ikari sat on his desk concentrating on the new task at hand. He cracked his knuckles and slowly moved his hand to the structure. He took the piece that was standing out. Slowly he began to retrieve it to him, all seemed to go well until dust seemed to hit his nose and he let out a mighty sneeze that knocked the structure down. The pieces scattered all over his desk and onto the floor.

      "Jinga..." he muttered still holding on to the one piece.

**********************************************

      'Then again the guys commander of NERV and he is a creator of the Evangelion... I think' 

      Shinji shook his head and looked at Asuka who took the last few bites of her sandwich.

      "Don't worry about it, its no big deal"

**********************************************

      The Council of Shinji had a fun time playing and rewinding that memory.

**********************************************

      "No big deal? How could you say something like that? You, Shinji Ikari, saw me naked and your saying it hasn't affected you in anyway?" Asuka asked, looking straight at his eyes.

      "I'm not saying that, what do you want me to do? Say that I enjoyed seeing you completely naked or the fact that I felt you breasts brush against my chest", Asuka blushed at that comment, " it was an accident, not like it was intentional or anything"

      "Misato was right"

      "Huh?" Shinji asked as that statement veered from the subject.

      "Misato said you were becoming more and more of a man, I can kind of see it now"

      "Thanks, I think" Shinji said blushing.

      "What about me, do you think that i am growing into a woman?" Asuka asked expectantly.

      "Believe me, I know" Shinji said softly.

      Asuka stood up from her seat, which startled Shinji as he moved back. Asuka moved around his desk and stood in front of the sitting boy. Shinji thinking he was going to die, closed his eyes and expected the worse only to be complete surprise when he felt Asuka's arms wrap around his shoulders and hug him.

**********************************************

      The Council of Shinji looked on as the monitor showed Asuka coming closer then hugging the boy. All the members looked at each other, then at the 'Brain'.

      "Well this is certainly something we never thought would happen..." was all the 'Brain' could say. Then a slapping sound hit the ears of every Shinji in the room, all looked at each other again then under their desks.

      "Where the hell is that coming from?" " 'Brain' asked.

      "Oh sorry I was doing it too hard" yelled 'Pervert' from underneath his desk.

      "God help this kid," said a Shinji in a business suit as known as "Common Sense" Shinji.

**********************************************

      Shinji sat there while Asuka hugged him for no apparent reason. Soon the feeling got back into his arms as he slowly placed them on her back.

      "What's this for?" Shinji said as Asuka whispered in his ear.

      "That you think I'm a woman"

      "Whoa ho lookie here at this scene!"

      Asuka and Shinji turned to see Hikari, Toji and Kensuke looking at them. Toji let out a smile that promised never-ending torture, Hikari had a soft smile on her face and Kensuke... had the camera with him.

      "The newlyweds finally made up!"

      Both groaned and blushed at the same time.

**********************************************

WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

**********************************************

      Lunch ended right after the three came back from their cafeteria adventure. Toji was explaining to Shinji and Asuka how his meatloaf was moving when the sensei walked into the classroom accouple of minutes late.

      "Okay, class, instead of the customary history lecture were going to do something different" everyone let out shouts and cheered as they finally began another subject.

      "Today we are going to learn about the First Impact" everyone groaned as they all sat down and began to "listen" to the teacher talk about dinosaurs. As reference, he took out a toy t rex and a raptor then started making sound effects of them fighting each other.

      "Kill me" said Rei as her head hit the surface of her desk.

**********************************************

      All the students ran out of the classroom when the bell rang. Everyone ran home to get ready for tonight, each taking different routes to get home. Shinji and Asuka walked home together, stopping by a convenience store to get things for dinner. Asuka ran up to the drinks section as Shinji went up and down the aisles, grabbing what he needed and putting it into the little basket he picked up from the front. He looked over the shelf and saw Asuka looking at the sodas with a determined look on her face, smiling to himself he went up to the checkout counter where he was greeted by an elderly man.

      "Hello" Shinji said politely as he placed the things from the basket to the counter to be added up.

      "Good afternoon, young man" the elderly man said smiling

      "Could you wait for a minute? This isn't everything," Shinji said glancing to Asuka.

      "Ah, waiting for the pretty girl over there" the elderly man responded stroking his white beard with his hand, "she your girlfriend?"

      "Afraid not, just a friend" Shinji answered blushing a little

      The man chuckled and began to check out a few of the things on the counter. "You know you may be telling me something but your eyes are telling me a different story"

      Shinji was about to ask what he meant by that when Asuka came up and deposited two cans of soda with the rest of the things on the counter.

      "Is that everything?" the elderly man asked as Asuka nodded her head, smiling.

      The old man smiled as he started to put the food items into a bag and put it back up on the counter.

      "The total is 10.50"

      "Here you go" Shinji said giving him the money and taking the bags. He then walked up to the doors but then noticed that Asuka wasn't behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the old man reach to the vase with roses in it, take one and give it to Asuka. He then saw her except the small gift blushing, then he saw her look at him then at the floor.

      'What was that about?' he thought as he looked from Asuka to the old man, who gave him a wink then went back to the register as another customer came up to the counter. Asuka came walking up to him, not once looking at him as he opened the door and both went down the sidewalk.

      Shinji's curiosity was getting the best of him as he saw Asuka had the flower in her hands and kept looking down.

      "Who's the flower from?" he asked, Asuka stopped which made him stop.

      "The old man said it was from you" she said looking up at him, then taking him by surprise she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you" she said as she walked up ahead.

      "Me?" Shinji stood there echoing the words he just heard.

**********************************************

      After a day of grueling work, which meant that it was a day of staring at a computer screen and playing solitaire, Misato let out a sigh of relief as she entered the apartment. She heard that the tv was on, taking her shoes off she walked to the living room to see Shinji and Pen Pen sitting on the couch mimicking each other again.

      "Hey!" both looked up at her.

      "Oh, didn't hear you come in" Shinji said as Pen Pen gave a wark and a wave of his flipper to Misato's direction.

      "Where's Asuka?"

      "Her turn to cook today, we stopped by the store to get food so you don't have to worry about that"

      "Oh all right" she left the men of the house to the television and walked to the kitchen to see Asuka looking at a box and stirring rice in a pot.

      "Hi Asuka" Misato said as she sat down and propped her elbow on the table and held her head in her hand.

      "Hey Misato, how was work"

      "I hate solitaire now"

      Asuka chuckled as she squinted her eyes to read the recipe more clearly. She then threw the box over her shoulder, took a package of seasoning, tore it open and poured it over the rice. Misato thought it was pretty funny as she got up and got herself a beer. When she sat down, she noticed the red rose all alone in a small vase in the middle of the table.

      "That's a nice change" she said absently as she rubbed a rose petal lightly with two fingers.

      "Its from Shinji"

      "Oh? To you? " she saw the slight pink on Asuka's cheeks, "Awwww, that's so cute"

**********************************************  

WEDNESDAY EVENING

**********************************************

      Shinji and Asuka stood in front of the building of the competition, waiting for the rest to come. Shinji wore a black t-shirt and jeans, going for a pretty normal attire, Asuka wore a black tank top that showed off her stomach a little and a pair of faded out jeans. They both looked fitting for one another. Shinji looked around, trying to spot anyone, then he spotted Kensuke. He took Asuka's hand and led her through the crowd to the boy in the gray army shirt and camo pants.

      "Are we early?" Kensuke asked holding his camera protectively.

      " I think, they're not letting anyone yet," Shinji said glancing to the small crowd by the door.

      "I see you two are comfortable" Shinji looked at Kensuke then at his hand holding Asuka's, he quickly snatched it back.

      "Sorry Asuka" he said nervously

      "Its alright" both boys stared at her like she had three heads

      "What?"

      "Nothing!" both boys said simultaneously just as Toji and Hikari walked up to them.

      "Hey guys" Toji said wearing what he usually wore and Hikari from behind him nodded wearing almost the same thing as Asuka only the tank top was blue and her hair was down.

      "Hey" came three answers.

      "Still not letting anyone in?" Hikari asked.

      "Nope looks like they're probably letting the contestants sign up or something" Kensuke said zooming his camera to look at the large man blocking the front door, he then moved out of the way and the door opened, "Come on lets go now before we get a crappy spot!"

      Everyone rushed into through the crowd, inside it was like an auditorium. There was a floor then there was a balcony at the top, Toji, Kensuke and Shinji rushed to the front to find a good spot as Asuka and Hikari were left behind. Both girls started to look around for the other boys then spotting them near the stage, leaning against the guardrail. Shinji spotted both girls and went through the crowd to retrieve them.

      "Keep close," he said once he got to them and then led them back to where he was before. 

**********************************************

      Fifteen minutes passed as the three boys and two girls stood on the floor, all of them leaning in on the guardrail. Shinji was talking to one of the guards with Toji and Kensuke listening in on every other word. Asuka and Hikari were looking around and talking.

      "So when should I expect you two to finally get together?" Hikari asked

      "Who?" Asuka asked dumbly

      "You and Shinji, duh" 

      "Ha, yeah right!" Asuka said crossing her arms

      Hikari let out a smile just as someone came up on stage.

      "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the "We need a singer" competition. The contestants that will be on stage are going after a role as singer to the local band sensation Whispered Legends", everyone cheered and clapped," ok now lets get started, first contestant comes from our very own Tokyo 3 and is a first timer here so lets give a hand to Julia Asagaki"

      Once the girl walked on stage, everyone was silent for a minute then all the males in the auditorium let lose a giant waves of claps, cheers and cat calls. There standing in front of them was a girl; not too tall, wearing a black tank top that showed reasonable cleavage, tight blue jeans, wearing a miniature cross around her neck. Her hair was a glossy black that ended to her shoulders and wore light purple lipstick. Her pale skin contrasted with what she was wearing to get her an aurora of true beauty. Asuka and Hikari looked on at the girl in amazement then turned to the three stooges who were howling like wolves at the moon. Both sighed at the same time and looked on as the girl took the mic into her hands.

      "Hello", everyone cheered and some guys fainted, "I'm going to sing tonight; Puddle of Mudd, Control"

      "She's not that good looking" Asuka said disdainfully as Shinji, Kensuke and Toji all let out a whistle and literally howled like wolves.

      "They seem to be enjoying it" Hikari said as she was looking on at the three boys, all wolfish grins on their face.

      The lights dimmed and the heavy guitar started. One light shined on the girl as she put the mic on the stand and started to sway her hips to the song. Everyone cheered on as she began dancing to the beat of the guitar, the intro was closing down and she put her lips to the mic.

      "I love the way you look at me

      I feel the pain you place inside

      you lock me up inside your dirty cage

      well I'm alone inside my mind"

      She took the mic off the stand and started to sway to the music.                                                                                

      "I'd like to teach you all the rules

      I get to see them set in stone

      I like it when you chain me to the bed"

      She lifted one arm up and slid it down the length of her body.                                                                                   

      "Well then your secrets never show" 

      Everyone cheered wildly as she began to sing the chorus.

      "I need to feel you 

      You need to feel me

      I can't control you

      You're not the one for me

      No

      I can't control you 

      You can't control me

      I need to feel you 

      So why's it even"

      She then but the mic back on the stand and held on to it as she sang the second verse

      "I love the way you break my skin

      I feel the hate you place inside

      I need to get your voice out of my head

      'Cause I'm the guy you'll never find

      I think you know all of the rules

      There's no expressions on your face 

      I hope that someday you will let me go

      Release me from my dirty cage"

      She then bend down and up then put her lips on the mic as she started to sing, swaying her hips seductively to the crowd.

      "I need to feel you 

      You need to feel me

      I can't control you

      You're not the one for me

      No

      I can't control you 

      You can't control me

      I need to feel you 

      So why's it even

      You and me"

      The guitars started to soften after the chorus and she started to sing again, standing completely still.

      "I love the way you look at me

      I love the way you smack my ass

      I love the dirty things you do

      I have control of you"

      This time the people in the audience started to sing with her

      "I love the way you look at me

      I love the way you smack my ass

      I love the dirty things you do

      I have control of you"

      Two more times everyone sang as the guitars started to strum through the chorus

      "I need to feel you 

      You need to feel me

      I can't control you

      You're not the one for me

      No

      I can't control you 

      You can't control me

      I need to feel you 

      So why's it even

      You and me"

      She then walked up to where Shinji and company were standing; she then jumped down the stage. Walking up to Shinji, she put her palm on the side of his face as she started to sing the last lines of the song. Toji, Kensuke and Hikari looked on laughing as Asuka looked on with jealous fury.

      "You're not the one for me, no"

      She brought up the mic close to him as they both finished off the song much to the surprise of Shinji's friends.

      "You're not the one for me, no

      You're not the one for me, no

      You're not the one for me, no

      You're not the one for me, no"

      The music died down and the crowd roared in approval, just before the girl left she gave Shinji a peck on the cheek and winked at him, smiling. Toji and Kensuke clapped his back proudly as the guards escorted her backstage. Asuka stood there not knowing what to think, all she could see was the smile on his face as Toji put him on a headlock and gave him a noogie while Kensuke was yelling proudly that he managed to get it on tape.

**********************************************

      Two hours later, everyone was walking back together. Kensuke parted with all of them as he turned to another corner that led to where he lived. Toji then volunteered to walk Hikari home, after Shinji said "a girl shouldn't walk home all alone in the night". This left with Shinji and Asuka walking side by side and in silence.

      "I cant believe she lost" Shinji said absently

      "You have to admit it was close with the guy who sang "Everlong"" Asuka said looking forward.

      "Yeah, that's true" 

      "So you enjoyed that when that girl came up to you and sang huh?" she asked absently.

      "It was nice, she was cute after all"

      "Oh..."

      "It took me by surprise though"

      "I would imagine"

      "Maybe you should of gone out and sign up for that contest" Shinji said looking at her

      "What? Why?" she asked looking back at him.

      "I've heard you sing in the shower, you have a nice voice," he said looking up at the sky.

      "Oh thanks... Hey Shinji... did you like it when... she kissed you like that?"

      "It was nice but I wish someone else would of done that instead of her" he said as the apartment building came to view.

      "Oh..." she said as her heart beat accelerated.

      They both walked up the stairs and entered the apartment to see a light on. Shinji put his finger to his lips and opened the door quietly. Asuka was taking her shoes off as Shinji went to the closet and got a blanket for Misato. He was about to walk to the kitchen when he felt a tug on his shirt, he turned around to see Asuka grabbing on to his shirt.

      "Let me do it" she whispered.

      He looked at her for a few seconds, smiled then gave her the blanket as she walked to the kitchen. 

**********************************************

      Inside Asuka saw Misato with her head on one of her arms, using it as a pillow. She walked up to her guardian and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Then slowly she bend down and gave her a hug from behind, her cheek touching Misato's. When she got up, she saw Shinji leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a soft smile on his face. Both kids then left the kitchen, turning the light off, and went to their rooms to get some sleep.

      "Goodnight, Asuka"

      "Night, Shinji"

      Two doors clicked closed when the women in the kitchen murmured something softly that no one heard that night.

      "My babies..."

**********************************************

      A light was turned on in a small apartment as the girl from the band competition, Julia Asagaki, closed the door from behind her. Taking her shoes off, she walked to the bathroom. Turning the light on there she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned her head to the left then to the right, she then grabbed her hair and bending down she disappeared from the view of the mirror. When her head came into the view again, the reflection showed that in fact she had short, light blue hair. She then took out the contacts from her eye, which showed their true color was red. Rei Ayanami looked at herself in the mirror and at the light purple makeup she wore. She turned on the water in the sink and washed her face. She then looked at the reflection of herself again, turning her face to the left then to the right. A uncharacteristic smile showed on her face.

      "That was enjoyable"

**********************************************

To be continued...

**********************************************

Thus ends a pretty long chapter, thank you for the reviews. just to say the council of shinji was actually an inspirational source from another story called  "Neon Genesis Evanjellydonut" which actually was a council of reis (i made it to a council of shinjis so that it could be shown what is going on in his head, beats the regular "angel and devil" idea). other stuff that might be similar to another story are all coincidental, im not out there to steal other people thought out ideas and say that they are mine. hell im happy i have the idea of the story in my head because its usually its empty...   

Everlong is a song by the Foo Fighters, plan on using it in a different chapter so look out for it


	5. THURSDAY

Shinji Grows Up

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, if i do ill tell you

**********************************************

THURSDAY MORNING 

**********************************************

      The sun started to rise from the small hill as Shinji Ikari sat, leaning against the massive tree that stood on top, looking into the sky. His arms were wrapped protectively around a girl that was sitting on his lap and resting her head against his shoulder. Her red hair blew in the wind as she nuzzled his neck and leaned closer to him, enjoying the warmth they were sharing. He looked down at the now open blue eyes looking back at him; she leaned her head and kissed his cheek just as his arms held her tightly against him.

      "Its a nice day today" Asuka said absently gliding her hand up and down his arm that was around her.

      "Kind of cold isn't it" he responded putting his chin on top of her head.

      "No not really" she said moving her hand to his and entwining her fingers with his.

      "Oh?"

      "Its never cold when I'm with you..." she then kissed hand and leaned her head against his chest.

      Shinji placed the palm of his hand on Asuka's cheek and shifted a little to be able to look at her face. A guitar could be heard, softly and lightly playing until another joins it. Both start playing at the same time, as Shinji and Asuka are looking into each other eyes. A voice soon joined the playing guitars.

"Hello, I've waited here for you, everlong 

Tonight, I throw myself into and out of the red, out of her head she sang "

      Shinji moved his head slowly as Asuka leaned hers and moved slowly to meet him.

"Come down and waste away with me, down with me 

Slow how, you wanted it to be, I'm over my head, out of her head she sang 

And I wonder when I sing along with you if everything could ever feel this real forever 

If anything could ever be this good again "

      He could see that her face held on to a light pink blush as she probably already knew what he was going to do, her beautiful blue eyes closed in anticipation.

"The only thing I'll ever ask of you 

You've got to promise not to stop when I say when she sang "

      Asuka felt Shinji's hand lightly caress her face and his thumb brush against her lips as he moved closer and closer to her.

"Breathe out, so I can breathe you in, hold you in 

And now, I know you've always been out of your head, out of my head I sang 

And I wonder when I sing along with you if everything could ever feel this real forever 

If anything could ever be this good again "

      Shinji was so close to her that he could feel her soft breathing on his lips, he was going to close the distance and claim his prize when...

"The only thing..."

      ... the music got cut off and a loud scratching sound echoed all over, breaking the couples moment.   Shinji looked up and from the corner of his eyes could see something black. He turned his head and to his udder disbelief saw Pen Pen kicking a small stereo. 

      "Fuck it!" the penguin shouted, picking up the stereo and chucking it into the ground. He then looked up to see two faces staring at him.

      "Um... I didn't talk! It was all a dream!", the penguin then waved its flippers around, eventually giving up as he put his arms to his sides.

      " OH LOOK THERE!" the penguin yelled pointing over their heads then ran off, arms flailing about, never noticing Asuka nor Shinji looked to where he pointed.

      "That was... interesting" Asuka said as Shinji dumbly nodded.

      Taking no time, Shinji leaned his head close to Asuka when footsteps could be heard walking up the hill. Shinji at this point was ready to kill, could only look on with wide eyes and mouth hanging as his father walked up carrying a small portable stereo and wearing what looked like 70's clothing, bell bottoms and all. Gendo Ikari then put the stereo down and turned it on. Stand completely still with a solemn face with his ever present glasses on he then lifted both his arms in the air as the music began playing. 

"Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims that I am the one

But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son"

      He then moon walked, turned quickly and grabbed his crotch. His face expression  never changing throughout the verse of the song.

      "Oww..." he said monotone then ripped off his clothes.

**********************************************

      Shinji bolted out of bed and looked wildly around. He stood in the middle of his room, with a face of udder disgust and fear, panting heavily and expected his father to pop out of nowhere and start dancing again. After calming down, he sat on the foot of his bed and let out a small sigh. It calmed him more when he remembered the moment he had with Asuka before all the... weird... stuff happened. He let a small smile show on his face as he got up and left his room to use to bathroom. An hour and a half later Shinji got out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen to find Misato gone. 

      "She must of gone early to work today" he said to himself as he went to the refrigerator and took out the necessary things to make breakfast.

**********************************************

      Asuka woke up to the aroma of breakfast, she blinked her eyes a couple of times and let out a large yawn. She then sat up and stretched her arms over her head. The aroma getting to her and her hungry stomach she got out of bed, opened the door and headed for the kitchen. 

**********************************************

      Shinji was busy making breakfast to notice Asuka come into the kitchen and sit down, he turned his head then quickly turned it back. Apparently Asuka didn't realize she was wearing some pretty see through nightclothes as she sat down and waited to be served.

      "Where's Misato?" 

      "I... uh think she went to work early today..." Shinji resisted to stutter out his response but was close to failing.

      "What's the matter?" Asuka asked oblivious to the situation she put herself to.

      "N.. no.. nothings wrong" Shinji stuttered out then after cursed himself for doing so as he felt his face heat up.

**********************************************

      The Council of Shinji was at an uproar, not because of the situation and what to do about but for Shinji to turn around and get a better look at her. 'Brain' slammed down his grovel to get the attention of the council, after a few minutes the council quieted down.

      "Okay, folks, you know the drill about when Asuka has something on like that..."

      "Stare like an idiot?" someone screamed interrupting 'Brain'

      "Fantasize?"

      "Complement the way she looks half naked?"

      "Kiss her passionately and fuc..."

      "OKAY, FOLKS", 'Brain screamed before 'Pervert' can finish his sentence, " ehem I mean we need to act comfortable around her, we cant let this affect our thinking. We must be strong and resist temptation" after that being said the council looked at 'Pervert' and sighed when it was apparent that he had no clue that he was being talked about.

**********************************************

      Shinji put the eggs he was making onto a plate then but in the bacon, he turned around and finally got a good look at Asuka. Her red hair looked was over her shoulders and down her back. The nightgown she was wearing contrasted to her skin giving her an aurora of beauty that words couldn't describe. Shinji wanted to say something, nothing perverted but something to compliment her in the way she looked. A goddess.

      "Here you go" he said surprising himself that he didn't stutter it out like his previous responses.

      "Thanks" she responded and began to eat.

      It was at this time that Pen Pen decided to come out his refrigerator, he yawned and stretched his flippers over his head. He looked up at Shinji and warked at him indicating he wanted breakfast. Shinji went back to the counter and got him his breakfast, putting the plate on the floor and a wark of thanks from the penguin. He then left Pen Pen to his breakfast as he sat down in his regular spot and just watched Asuka.

**********************************************

      Asuka was looked up from her meal to see Shinji looking at her, she didn't mind but she was wondering what he was thinking. She also noticed its quite chilly in the room as she shivered involuntary. It was then that she noticed what she was wearing or lack of what she was wearing. It was amazing because the look on her face looked like she stabbed her tongue with the fork.

      "Is something wrong, Asuka?" Shinji asked looking at the expression on her face.

      "Nothing! er.. I mean nothing's wrong just that the eggs were alittle too hot..." she blurted out while moving her elbows to cover her chest.

      "Oh, your nightgown"

      Asuka's face was entirely red now after Shinji's blunt statement about her state of dress. She was now fidgeting under his gaze.

      'God Asuka, you have to go straight to breakfast dressed like this... Good job, jeez I wish he wouldn't look at me like that...' she thought as she crossed her arms and looked the other way. She was so lost in thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a blanket was put around her. She looked up at Shinji's face a few inches away from her and his hands on her shoulders.

      "No use in you freezing to death" he said as he let go of Asuka's shoulders. To his surprise Asuka grabbed his hand and looked like she was about to say something.

      "What is it?" Shinji asked. He saw Asuka's face contort and her mouth open and close then before he knew it Asuka stood up and flung her arms around his waste. He could feel her body press up to him and her arms tighten around his waste. At first he didn't know what to do then he gained enough courage to lift his arms from his sides and wrap them around Asuka's back. They stood there for a minute or so with Asuka's head resting on his chest and Shinji arms wrapped around her. 

      "What's wrong, Asuka?" he said soothingly to the girl he now held in his arms.

      " I don't know, I don't know why I'm doing this... I'm cold and I'm lonely... I feel guilty that I treated you like shit over the years, I.. I... I don't know anymore," Asuka said as tears ran down her cheeks.

      Shinji was stood there not knowing what to think; especially at the part she said, "I feel cold and lonely". Something came over him that moment as his hand left its place on the girls back to caress her cheek lightly. He felt the tears and wiped them off. Pushing himself back a little to be able to look at Asuka, he put his two fingers underneath her chin and lifted them up so that she was looking at him. He saw the redness in her eyes and more tears spill from them. Asuka looked into his eyes as he stared back at hers. Shinji then started to move closer to Asuka as he leaned his head slightly and softly kissed her.

**********************************************

      The Council of Shinji looked on at the scene, 'Brain' had a small smile on his face as he looked on and he turned to the council. What met him was all the Shinji's in the room also had that smile, a smile of accomplishment, but most importantly the smile of finally getting what you always wanted. 

      "Folks... he finally did it..."

**********************************************

      Asuka couldn't believe what was happening, her heart started to race as she was being succumbed by the kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned into it, her arms going up to his shoulders now. Shinji then pulled back much to her disappointment.

      "Uh.. I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that..." Shinji said as he let go of her and moved back. He picked up the blanket that fell off her shoulders when she stood up and wrapped it around her again. He then smiled and left the room to dress for school. Asuka stood there looking on, her hand lifted up and touched her lips.

**********************************************

      Shinji and Asuka walked side by side on their way to school, neither one wanting to start a conversation and neither not knowing what to say.

      "Asuka", he broke the silence first, she turned her head to him, " um I wanted to apologize for this morning I didn't know what came over me... I don't want to freak you out in any way or anything... ah crap..." he muttered the last part and looked on at the ground hoping it opened up and swallowed him at that point.

      "Its ok... um do you want to just forget about?" Asuka asked softly.

**********************************************

      The Council of Shinji was at an uproar now.

      "NO DONT FORGET IT!"

      "COME ON YOU ALMOST HAVE HER!"

      "ITS ASUKA FOR GOD SAKES GO FOR IT!"

      "YOU KISSED HER, ASK HER OUT!"

      "Huh... wha..." 'Sleep' Shinji woke up and mutter with a confused look on his face.

      "DONT BE STUPID!"

**********************************************

      "Yeah... sure..."

**********************************************

      "NOOOO!"

      "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THAT BIG OF A DUMBASS!"

      "IDIOT!"

      "OH GOD!"

      Everyone stopped and stared at 'Pervert'.

      "I DIDNT MEAN IT IN THAT SENSE AND YOU ALL SAY THAT MY MIND IS IN THE GUTTER!"

**********************************************

      "Okay" both said at the same and let out a small laugh before silence took over both of them.

**********************************************

      They both got into class as Shinji went to where Kensuke and Toji were sitting and Asuka made a dash for Hikari.

      'Probably going to tell how bad of a kisser I am... ' Shinji thought as he sat down.

      "What's with you?" Kensuke asked.

      "Yeah, did Asuka do any bodily harm to you today?" Toji said a little to loudly as it got a few giggles and chuckles from the class and a glare from Asuka. 

      "No, just kind of tired"

      "Uh huh" both the boys said simultaneously and looked at him in disbelief. Shinji let out a sigh and looked at that clock. 'Just six more hours...'

**********************************************

      Asuka looked at Shinji and could tell that he looked like he did get kicked in that spot again only this time it was something like his pride. She looked at Hikari who was talking to her about something but she wasn't paying attention. All her mind could think of was that kiss they shared in the morning.

**********************************************

      Rei looked on from her desk at Asuka staring at Shinji while Hikari was talking to her and Shinji looking up at the ceiling and leaning his chair against a desk while Toji and Kensuke were talking about a girl from another class.

      'God cant those two get together already, I mean even I notice the connection they have and I'm supposed to be the emotionless one!' Rei mentally complained then let out a sigh as she opened her laptop. She looked around so that no one was watching then put a small headphone plug into her right ear and covered it up with her hand to make it look like she was holding her head. She then went with the mouse to a folder on the desktop, she clicked it and a password screen came up. She typed out the password and clicked "ok". The folder opened to show a list of mp3s of songs from different bands. She scrolled down to the one that was labeled "Offspring, All I Want", she looked around again then double clicked on the icon of the song. She lowered the volume enough for it not to be noticed by anyone. 

      'YA YA YA YA YA....', the guitars start as Rei mentally sings the song, ' DAY AFTER DAY YOUR HOME LIFE'S A WRECK... THE POWERS THAT BE JUST... BREATHE DOWN YOUR NECK... YOU GET NO RESPECT... YOU GET NO RELIEF... YOU GOTTA SPEAK UP... AND YELL OUT YOUR PIECE... SO BACK OFF YOUR RULES... BACK OFF YOUR JIVE... CAUSE I'M SICK OF NOT LIVING... TO STAY ALIVE... LEAVE ME ALONE... I'M NOT ASKING ALOT... I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE CONTROLLED... THAT'S ALL I WANT... ALL I WANT... ALL I WANT... ALL I WANT... IT'S ALL I WANT... YA YA YA YA YA...'

**********************************************

      Shinji sighed from his seat as the class began. He looked at his laptop and had no real motivation to write notes or hide the fact that he's bored out of his mind. All his mind could do was think of earlier events that happened, he could still feel Asuka's soft lips. He sighed as he started to feel anger rise from the pit of his stomach. Forget the kiss? How could he do that?

**********************************************

      Asuka looked at the teacher then over to where Hikari was sitting, her eyes then darted to Shinji and back to the surface of her desk. She let out a sigh and touched her lips again, she was angry with herself for saying that they should forget the incident. Forget the kiss? How could she do that.

**********************************************

THURSDAY AFTERNOON

**********************************************

      Misato stared at the screen in front of her, her solitaire game betraying her by crashing her computer, playing a game of chess with someone online. She was getting her ass kicked and was considering finding the punk who was doing this to her. The win/lose number on the bottom was 0/34 and Misato was seriously hell bent on beating this guy at least once. 

      "Yes, I think I might have done it... ARGH DAMN IT!", she screamed out the last part as "CHECK MATE PLAYER 2 WINS" popped up on her screen, "who the hell is this guy".

**********************************************

      Gendo Ikari stared at his console screen, "CHECKMATE PLAYER 2 WINS" blinked on the screen.

      "Novices" he said as he smirked.

**********************************************

      Shinji walked home from school alone, bolting out of the class when the bell rang and leaving everyone behind. He need time to think, some time to himself and figure out what to do. Most importantly how he feels. A scowl appeared on his features; the more he thought about it everything the more angrier it made him feel. He didn't know why he was this mad but he knew he felt something in the pit of his stomach, the resentment and somewhat hatred. He felt rejection.

**********************************************

      Asuka saw Shinji bolt out of the classroom, she probably knew why too. She let out a sigh as Toji and Kensuke walked up to her.

      "What's wrong with him?" Toji asked looking at Asuka like she had something to do with his friend's weird behavior.

      "I don't know what's wrong with the idiot and I could careless" she said with a disdain look on her face, on the inside it was a different story.

      Toji grunted and left with Kensuke following him from behind. Asuka relaxed and got up from her chair.

      "Come on, Hikari, let's go to the mall"

      "Okay but you have to tell me the deal with Shinji" Asuka let out a sigh of defeat as Hikari mentioned her part of the bargain.

**********************************************

      Shinji finally made it home, throwing off his shoes and going into the kitchen. He went straight for the refrigerator; he opened it and saw that there was nothing to eat. He muttered to himself as he slammed the door and left the kitchen to the living room. He plopped himself on the couch and looked to the answering machine where a red light was blinking indicating a message. He got up, went to it and pressed the button. 

      "One message" a robotic voice said then a beep "Shinji? Asuka? This is Misato; I called to say I'll be home late because I have a ton of wo... DAMN IT HE DID IT AGAIN!" followed by another beep.

      "Okay..." Shinji said out loud as he went back and plopped himself back on the couch. Soon Pen Pen was sitting beside him in the same reclined position, the penguin with beer in hand and Shinji with a can of coke. Both took a drink from it and sighed out loud, Shinji then picked up the remote and started to flip through channels. After a few channels there was a commercial that caught his attention.

      "Being with the one you love is the most important thing to you isn't it?"

      At that Shinji threw his coke can at the television, cursing the advertisement people for making a commercial like that. Right after Shinji threw his can, Pen Pen threw his.

**********************************************

      It was around five when Asuka returned to the apartment with two bags in her hand. She had told Hikari what happened and was thoroughly embarrassed when she yelled out "He kissed you!" in the middle of the mall. She was happy to get out of there but not without getting something from there first. Asuka set her bags in the halls and took off her shoes she heard the television on. She walked to the living room and stood there looking at the scene in front of her.

      There sat Shinji looking at the television and Pen Pen sitting near him. Both looked like they were laughing but what freaked her out was the way they were laughing.

      "Uh huh huh huh huh uh huh huh huh" was Shinji

      "Mmm heh heh heh mmm heh he heh" was Pen Pen

      'Just like Beavis and Butthead' was Asuka's only thought before two heads turned to her direction.

      "Hey Asuka" Shinji greeted turning his head to the TV and Pen Pen gave a wark.

      "Hi..." Asuka said as she looked at Shinji who looked at the television with more attention then to her.

      Pen Pen got up and went to the kitchen so she went and took the penguin's seat. When the penguin returned with beer in hand, he looked up at Asuka then walked to the air chair and sat down. Shinji continued to look at the television never once acknowledging her presence.

      'Did I do something wrong?' she thought to herself as she looked at him with a confused look.

      Shinji looked at her and a small scowl of annoyance appeared, "What?"

      "Nothing, I was just wondering why you left class so quickly"

      "Needed time to think" was his cold response.

      "Shinji about this morning I..."

      "Forget it" he interrupted her.

      "I can't..."

      This got his attention; he turned his head and looked at Asuka. Then he was surprised yet again when Asuka leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder. Both teens' faces were red, one trying to figure out what was happening the other trying to explain her actions.

      "Your comfortable" was Asuka's meek response to Shinji's internal question.

      He couldn't control himself as his arm wrapped around her lower back and brought her closer to him. The both sat there, the boy holding the girl, watching TV but both enjoying the moment then anything else.

      "Do you want to go out sometime?" Asuka's head snapped up and looked at Shinji.

      "Id like that" was her response as she laid her head back on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his chest.

**********************************************

      The Council of Shinji was throwing a party now; all Shinji's wore little party hats and threw confetti everywhere. Soon a banner from the ceiling fell with the word "FINALLY" written it fell with balloons and more confetti going all over the place. The Shinji's cheered and clapped as 'Brain' walked up to a mic.

      "Ok, folks, the boy finally did it!" he cheered happily as every Shinji raised their fist up in the air and cheered for the victory.

**********************************************

      "Want to go get a bite to eat tonight, there's nothing in the kitchen anyway" Shinji said absently gliding his hand up and down Asuka's arm.

      "Sure" was all she said as she enjoyed the attention he was giving her.

**********************************************

THURSDAY EVENING

**********************************************

      Asuka and Shinji stood in front of the ramen place right next to the building where the concert contest took place. He opened the door and let the lady go first as both went to a booth and sat down. A waiter came and gave the two a menu and asked if they wanted anything to drink. After that the waiter left leaving the two to decide on what to eat.

      "What are you going to have?" Shinji asked for the sake of conversation.

      "I don't know maybe the crab with vegetable ramen special"

      "I guess Ill get the ramen and beef" both put their menus down and started to look around.

      'Crap think, Shinji, try to start a conversation'

      "Nice night huh?" 'Idiot...'

      "Yeah, do you want to walk around a bit after we eat?"

      "Sure"

      "Hey, Shinji, why did you kiss me this morning" Asuka asked her hair kind of hiding the blush on her face.

      "Uh... well..." Shinji looked up then back at her, "why wouldn't I want to kiss you"

      Her blush grew when she heard his words and a soft "Oh" came out of her mouth.

      "Asuka... ah what the hell, your really beautiful. I've always thought about you, I mean look at you your strong, sexy, and smart. Not a lot of girls I know have gone to college in their preteens. Ive always liked you in a way not because you were cute but well you always seem beautiful in my eyes or something... I don't know I guess I'm rambling" Shinji looked at the table not daring to look up at Asuka now. Instead what he felt was someone sit on his side of the booth and next to him. He then felt a hand on his cheek and looked up into Asuka's eyes.

      "Is that true?" she said softly never taking her hand away.

      "Yeah it is.... " he said never breaking eye contact.

      For the first time in his life, he saw Asuka give a genuine smile then she hugged him tightly. The waiter came back at that moment; he coughed to get the teens attention and then asked what they would like to eat. Both blushed and gave the order. 

      An hour later after eating both walked out of the ramen place, Asuka holding on to Shinji's arm. 

      'Why am I acting like this', Asuka thought to herself, ' I wouldn't let this happen, what happened to my pride... I never really needed it. Not with all the angels being gone, now I can be a normal girl... so why do I have to like Shinji and not anyone else... I do actually, him the Eva pilot and his kind self. He was spineless before but now he seemed to have mellowed out to a balance between the both. The strong pilot that I always admired and the kind heart becoming one. Ugh did I have to be such an arrogant bitch before. Even after all the abuse I must of done to him, he likes me... he's strong when he wants to be... just like in the volcano...'

      Shinji felt Asuka tighten her hold on his arm, he took his arm away from her hold much to her surprise and wrapped it around her waste. She immediately leaned in against him and sighed.

      'Man, a year ago I would consider myself insane if I ever thought this would of happened... I don't care though I'm happy now; it feels nice to be able to hold her like this. It seems ironic that were so comfortable around each other, with that whole living together thing for the fight against the angel to just plain living under the same roof... kind of like we were married... oh well best not to go into thinking, got to see where I'm going because she seems to be completely leaning against me'.

      "Want to skip the walk? I'm tired" Asuka said yawning.

      "Sure, lets go home"

**********************************************

      The front door opened, Shinji yawned as he let Asuka in first then closed and locked the door behind him. She took off her shoes and went to her room. Shinji kicked his off and walked to his room, seeing Asuka waiting outside of hers for him. He smiled but then was caught off guard when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He stood there for a while but then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She broke it off and smiled then pulled back, opening the door to her room.

      "That was your goodnight kiss, Third Child," she said smiling then closed the door behind her.

      "O... K...." Shinji breathed out and stumbled his way to his room.

**********************************************

      Somewhere in NERV headquarters was a hysterical woman with about ten Styrofoam cup scattered all over her desk. She pounded on her keyboard then took out her gun and shot the monitor a couple of times.

      Somewhere else, sat a man with a smirk on his face looking into his console where "CHECKMATE PLAYER 2 WINS" blinked on the screen.

      "You suck, Major Katsuragi" Gendo Ikari said as he glanced to the lower right where 112/0 greeted his vision.

**********************************************

To be continued...

**********************************************

sorry about the late update but the time on my hands were cut short by exams.... evil things they are... anyway thank you for the reviews and keep them coming, i dont know if this chapter was any good because it has so much sappiness in it that well it surprised me i was able to think of it, im such a hopeless romantic its sad... oh well... im just hoping it didnt suck.

Offspring, All I Want

Foo Fighters, Everlong

Michael Jackson, Billie Jean

dont belong to me


	6. FRIDAY

Shinji Grows Up

Disclaimer: still continues to own nothing

**********************************************

FRIDAY MORNING

**********************************************

      The Council of Shinji lay in ruins after the all night celebration of the date with Asuka and getting the fateful "goodnight" kiss from her. Shinji's laid all over the place, some on the tables, on the floor, and one named 'Party' Shinji who never once was thought of existing hanged from one of the ceiling fans up on top. How he got there is a mystery no one will ever know.

      ".... ugh what happened?" 'Brain' muttered groggily as he started to hold his head and wince to every little sound in the room. Apparently one of the Shinji spiked the punch they were serving so chaos began running around like a headless chicken. The Council would not be making any judgments today.

**********************************************

      Breakfast at the Katsuragi household was a sight to see; in one chair sat Misato with a very pissed off look, in another sat Asuka cheerfully eating breakfast, in another sat an equally cheerful Shinji going through second helpings, and Pen Pen mimicking Shinji to every movement. Misato looked on at the two kids and saw the happy looks on their faces.

      "You two seem happy this morning", she muttered out loud, "you two go on a date or something?"

      Two forks slipped and hit their respective plates as each were trying to come up with an answer for the accusation. Misato looked on with a dumbfounded face then one of realization.

      "OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT!" Misato looked at the two blushing teens and got her answer.

      "It was only one date... " Shinji spoke out loud as Asuka looked at her plate of food.

      "YES!" Misato cheered, getting up and racing to the phone. She quickly dialed some numbers and waited eagerly for the other end to pick up.

**********************************************

      A phone rang on a nightstand next to a bed, the bundle of sheets on the bed began to move as an arm went out and grabbed for the phone. Ritsuko Akagi popped her head out of the sheets and brought the receiver close to her ear.

      "... hello... " she said groggily.

      "I WIN THE BET! THEY GOT TOGETHER!" someone who was Misato screamed out loud from the other end. Ritsuko eyes nearly popped out of her head and threw the phone away from her.

**********************************************

      Maya sat in the kitchen, eating her breakfast peacefully when her phone rang. She got up, putting the fork with the piece of bacon down on the plate, and walked to the phone in the living room of her apartment. She picked it up and put her ear to the receiver.

      "Hello?"

      "I WIN THE BET MAYA! THEY GOT TOGETHER!" Maya toppled over on to her butt from the force of Misato's voice. She blinked a couple of times and looked at the phone in her hands.

**********************************************

      Makoto was busy looking through the comic part of the newspaper when his phone rang off the hook. He got up and went to answer it.

      "Yes?"

      "I WON THE BET! THAT'S 11900 YEN YOU OWE ME! YEAH BABY IM GOOD!"

      Makoto looked at the phone funny then cursed when he realized the amount of money he just lost.

**********************************************

      Another phone rang through another apartment only to be knocked off the stand by a flying alarm clock. Shigeru Aoba let out a small smile before hitting the bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

**********************************************

      Misato let out a sigh, as all she heard was a busy signal from one of the bridge bunnies she was calling. 'If he thinks he can get out of a bet he's sadly mistaken' Misato thought. She then noticed that there was a tense silence in the air, she turned around slowly to see that Asuka left eyebrow was twitching considerably and Shinji was opening and closing his hand with a look that can make an angel dematerialize. Misato knew she was in trouble now, so she did the best thing she could think off.

      "I was calling to tell everyone about the good news that you two got together... hehehe" then began to dodge the breakfast food that was being thrown at her by the two pissed off teens, followed by things that could do some damage.

**********************************************

      Gendo Ikari decided to drive to headquarters today, a feat that was new to him on the count he always used the transport monorail that led to the Geofront. It was always faster but he decided that today he would try something new.

      "New experiences opens doors to the mind" he said to himself as he was going 15 mph with about thirty or forty cars behind him; all honking, flipping him off or just plain shouting learn to drive and among other things. It also wasn't good that he was going 15 in one of the busiest highways in Tokyo 3. So when people would go to the other lane they would be ready to either curse him off or tell him to get off the road but were met with the full force of the Ikari family glare TM, which made them speed up considerably ahead, forgetting their rant and fearing for their lives. Gendo Ikari looked down at the speedometer and it read 20 mph.

      "I believe I shall go faster" he said has he floored the petal and went to 60 in less then 5 seconds. He patted himself on the back for getting one of the NERV military vehicles, the ones that can go through a nuclear blast without a scratch.

      "Music seems logical at this moment" he said as he looked down and turned on the radio only to sidetrack a car into the cement wall on the side. He started to turn the dial to any radio station with music, this time rear ending a car in front of him and sending it off into the grass side of the road. He continued his quest for the perfect song never noticing that he was now in the middle of two lanes and his front hitting cars that were being thrown off left and right of him. He stopped the dial at a station that was playing "Limp Bizkit, Nookie" at the moment.

      "I believe I have heard this song before", Gendo Ikari said to himself, "ah yes... the "nookie". I believe I did something for the "nookie" once before. Note to self: must find out what this "nookie" is"

"Should I be feelin' bad? 

Should I be feelin' good? 

It's kinda sad I'm the laughing stock of the neighborhood 

And you would think that I'd be movin' on 

But I'm a sucker like I said 

F**ked up in the head, not! 

And maybe she just made a mistake 

And I should give her a break 

But my heart will ache either way 

Hey, what the hell, what you want me to say? 

I won't lie, that I can't deny 

I did it for the nookie..."

      "Come on..." Gendo Ikari sang with the song in a monotone voice.

"The nookie..."

      "Come on..." he repeated monotone as he hit another car off the road.

"So you can take that cookie

And stick it up your..."

      "Yeah.." another car went barreling into another.

"Stick it up your..."

      "Yeah..." the sound of police sirens and a loud voice that screamed "PULL OVER NOW!" greeted his hearing. Gendo Ikari looked up into the rearview mirror.

      "Law officials" he said as he started to turn to the next lane, sideswiping another car, then to the next before coming to a complete stop at the side of the road. The cop car stopped behind and the police officer got out of the car and immediately withdrew his gun. The man wearily walked up to driver's side and tapped on the window. The window rolled down and a glare bounced off Gendo Ikari's ever-present glasses.

      "Yes?" he questioned with annoyance.

      "Sir, you do realize that you have caused massive damage in this highway for the past few miles now... and I also caught you going 112 mph as well... I would like to ask you to step out of the car"

      "Are you giving me a command?" Gendo Ikari said glaring at the helpless police officer.

      "Ah... Ah... sir... please just step out of the car, I am armed."

      "No one gives, Commander Gendo Ikari, commands" he responded glaring full force.

      "Gendo Ikari of NERV" the officer squeaked out.

      "Affirmative, now if you would excuse me but I must be off" he said shifting to drive and entering the highway not before knocking into another car. Then the officer saw the car speed up and completely knock the hell out of the car that was in front of it. The officer looked on and you could see the dark mark in the crotch area that contrasts to the light color of his pants.

**********************************************

      Makoto looked at his wristwatch and looked at the empty seat next to Maya, he then let out a sigh.

      "I bet he broke his alarm clock again," he said absently as Maya was typing up a report on the console.

      "Most likely, or threw his guitar at it this time"

      "Nah, that thing is like his child. I doubt he'd ever do anything like that to it"

      "Hmm who knows, you know what a lousy morning person he is"

      Misato just then decided to enter the room, with a big grin on her face and a piece of food in her hair. She walked up to the two and stretched out her hand to the two. They both looked at it and started to dig through their pockets and deposited the money not without grumbling that she had the devils luck.

      "Ahhhhhh the smell of success.." Misato said sniffing the money in her hands now.

      "Smells like waffles" Makato said absently as Maya giggled.

      At the moment Shigeru Aoba ran into the room and plopped himself in the seat, fixing his shirt and zipping up his pants, he sat there like nothing has happened. Three people looked at him then at each other, he then noticed them.

      "What I was in the bathroom..." he said fixing his hair.

      "Sure"

      "Yeah"

      "You owe me money"

**********************************************

      It was a beautiful day outside in Tokyo 3; everyone seemed to be in good moods and spirits. The teacher decided instead of the boring seven-hour lesson plan of death, he would use the one that made you think of suicide then actually doing it. Shinji automatically typed on his laptop, making it look like he was writing notes when a chat invitation popped up out of nowhere. He looked down on it, shrugged and went in.

**********************************************

You have entered room "AHHHHHHH"

nobody3: thats how i feel right now

StUdBoY: haha

The truth is out there: haha

The truth is out there: you think i could hang myself with my head phones?

nobody3: i already thought of that but it wont reach the ceiling

StUdBoY: damn that crosses off that possibility

classrepgirl has entered the room

classrepgirl: another chat i see

StUdBoY: beats "trying" to listen to fossil over there

classrepgirl: true hee hee

The truth is out there: OMG

nobody3: what?

classrepgirl: hmmm?

StUdBoY: wut?

The truth is out there: TOJI DIDNT STUTTER! SHINJI SAVE THIS CONVO!!

nobody3: LMAO! ok hahaha

classrepgirl: huh whats that supposed to mean?

StUdBoY: SHUT UP KENSUKE

The truth is out there: hahahahahahahaha

classrepgirl: im inviting asuka

StUdBoY: there goes the party

ReDbAbE2 has entered the room

ReDbAbE2: sigh the den of losers again

nobody3: nice to see you to asuka

ReDbAbE2: i didnt mean you baka boy

StUdBoY: huh?

The truth is out there: shinji gets away from being called a loser?

ReDbAbE2: yup he does

StUdBoY: hn its like you like him or something, what you two go out last night or something

**********************************************

      Shinji let out a cough as the spit went down the wrong pipe and Asuka coughed as well. The chat room was silent for a few minutes until....

**********************************************

StUdBoY: ..... tell me i was lying?

StUdBoY: TELL ME IF IM LYING?

nobody3: your not lying...

**********************************************

      "WHAT THE HELL!" Toji shouted in class out loud while the teacher was writing on the board.

      "My thoughts exactly, Mr. Suzuhara, I might as well said that too if I was in the man's shoes" the teacher said as he started writing up more notes on the board.

**********************************************

classrepgirl: OMG ASUKA HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME

ReDbAbE2: we only went out yesterday...

**********************************************

      "NOOOOO! WHY GOD WHYYYY!" Toji screamed as he held his head.

      "Wow, Mr Suzuhara, you certainly have the energy for history today. Yes, it was a tragedy at the battle, alot of people did die...."

**********************************************

classrepgirl: GIRL TALK AT LUNCH

ReDbAbE2: uh hehehe

nobody3: i think tojis convulsing...

The truth is out there: jeez whats his problem im not surprised

ReDbAbE2: WHAT?!

nobody3: WHAT?!

The truth is out there: well jeez the way you two looked at each other in class i kinda figured you two had an attraction, i mean you have to be the biggest idiot not to realize it. i bet rei knew too

**********************************************

      Four heads turned to Reis direction simultaneously. The blue haired beauty was listening to one of her songs disguising it by holding her head, when she felt the gaze of people. She lifted her head and saw that Shinji, Asuka, Kensuke, and Hikari were looking at her. She turned her head to the right and saw that Toji looked like he was having a heart attack with the way he was holding his chest. She looked back up and mouthed the word "What?" all heads immediately turned back to the front of the room.

      'The hell was that about?' Rei thought to herself as she shrugged it off and got back into listening Bad Religion's "You".

**********************************************

The truth is out there: ok maybe i was wrong

ReDbAbE2: sigh

nobody3: sigh

classrepgirl: sigh

StUdBoY: zzstxdrycftuvgybhunjimko,lp;'

**********************************************

      Toji's hand went across the keyboard of the laptop as he was trying to get himself back into his seat.

**********************************************

FRIDAY AFTERNOON

**********************************************

      The lunch bell rang as all the students piled out of the classroom only leaving six people behind. Rei took out her lunch and started to eat from her place, Hikari dragged Asuka to the hallway to interrogate her on the newfound relationship that has been just discovered, and that left with the three stooges sitting together and eating lunch.

      "She a good kisser?" Kensuke asked.

      "Yup"

      "Ah" the other two stooges said.

      "Sorry about the whole state of shock thing before, with the class and you dating the demon well you figure it out" Toji said biting into his sandwich.

      "No problem, it was kind of funny"

      "So what did you do on the first date anyway?" Kensuke asked

      "Took her to the ramen place" both Toji and Kensuke whipped out small notepads and started to write down every word Shinji said. Shinji did get the hottest girl in school thus has been deemed "god" by the male student body. Well, will be once the grapevine gets a hold of the information.

      "Men..." Rei muttered softly as she saw the two boys write vigorously, trying to keep up to Shinji's pace of words.

**********************************************

      Asuka laughed nervously as Hikari glared at her with both hands on her hips.

      "Ok, spill now" she said in a command tone of voice.

      "Well, he asked me out yesterday... and I said sure and then we went out that night to that ramen place for dinner..."

      "Awww that's so cute!" Hikari beamed.

      "Anyway, we ate then we were going to go for a walk but we just went home and that was it"

      Hikari looked at Asuka like she wasn't satisfied with the explanation.

      "OKAY! Earlier he held me while we were watching TV, that's when he asked me out then back at home I kissed him goodnight, happy?"

      "Yes", Hikari said smiling, "oh my god, you and Shinji going out... your so lucky"

      "I guess..." Asuka said not really knowing how to answer that.

      "I mean with the way Shinji changed he was the most sought after guy in school"

      "What?!" this was news to Asuka.

      "Well almost every girl wanted to ask him out, a few actually did but he declined them saying his heart was for someone else. I guess that was you, Asuka"

      Asuka looked at Hikari not knowing what to say.

**********************************************

      Three sighs were let out simultaneously as Maya, Makato, and Shigeru leaned back against their chairs and looked up at the ceiling.

      "I miss the angels... jeez cant believe I just said that" Makato said out loud as he heard another sigh from his female partner and a grunt from the male. Then he heard a chair give way, as both Maya and Shigeru were flat on their backs onto the floor.

      "The hell.." was all he said as his chair gave way and he joined them.

**********************************************

      Misato leaned against her chair and looked at her computer, which was full of holes. She forgot that she did in fact shoot the computer so now she spent most of the day either walking around the Geofront or just sleeping in her office.

      "I miss the angels... ugh cant believe I said that" she muttered out loud just as her chair gave way and she fell flat on the floor.

**********************************************

      Gendo Ikari looked on into nothingness with his hands entwined in front of his mouth and his glasses giving off that weird glare that can't be explained. He let out a sigh the pressed the intercom button.

      "Has anything happened yet?"

      "No, sir. No activity yet to be discovered anywhere" was the reply from the other end then the transmission was cut off. He let out another sigh then leaned back into his chair only to have it give way and fall flat onto his back.

      "I knew I shouldn't of cut the budget on chair repair..." he said from his position on the floor.

**********************************************

      Ritsuko Akagi was walking down the hall, looking at a clipboard with some papers on it when suddenly she tripped and fell flat on her face. She lifted her head off of the floor, blinked and stood back up.

      "What the hell just happened?" she said out loud but no one was around.

**********************************************

      Somewhere up in the heavens, Fate was laughing its ass off.

**********************************************

      Back in school, much to everyone's horror the teacher was still preaching on history now showing a projector of slides of locations where important events happened. Toji was asleep, snoring lightly and fidgeting every so often. Kensuke was already asleep for a while now using an arm for a pillow and Hikari, her elbow propped up on the desk and holding her head with her eyes closed. Shinji looked like he was losing the battle, his head dropped down and hit the desk then he quickly looked up only to have his eyes droop down again. The only thing that woke him up was the chime that he received an instant message, he looked down and saw it was from Asuka.

**********************************************

ReDbAbE2: hey

nobody3: hey whats up

ReDbAbE2: nothing much just bored out of my mind

nobody3: same here

**********************************************

      Asuka nervously typed out the next message with a faint blush.

**********************************************

ReDbAbE2: hey shinji did other girls ask you out?

nobody3: where did you hear this from

ReDbAbE2: hikari told me

nobody3: ah well yea but i turned them down

ReDbAbE2: why though, i mean you could of had a good looking girl

nobody3: because im already dating a good looking girl

ReDbAbE2: ohh

nobody3: you want to go out tonight or stay at home and do something?

ReDbAbE2: uh i dunno

nobody3: how about we go rent movies after school or something and some video games, bet i can wipe the floor with you

**********************************************

      Asuka let out a cocky grin, the idea of beating Shinji in video games and watching a movie in the comfort of home did appeal to her.

**********************************************

ReDbAbE2: YOUR ON THIRD CHILD! YOULL BE AT MY FEET BY THE END OF THE NIGHT!

nobody3: hehe well see well see

**********************************************

      It was finally the end of the day and everyone at NERV were relieved to leave the "exciting" day on the job. Misato let out a string of curses as she had to stay behind and finish the reports she couldn't do on the count of "technical difficulty", she now sat in Doctor Akagi's office typing up what seemed to be an endless amount of pages that laid next to her.

      "If I ever find that online chess player Ill skin him alive for making me shoot my computer" she muttered and gritted her teeth as she tried to get all the reports done by the next morning.

       The bridge bunnies waited for the bus that gets them to monorail that led them back to their homes. Doctor Akagi drove off, the only person that actually drove normally among the group. Which led Gendo Ikari, who walked to the parking lot and got into the car he used to get to work. His facial expression never changing as he turned on the ignition and shifted to reverse, he slammed the pedal down and crashed into the car parked behind them. Shifting to drive, he turned the wheel right and floored it yet again to peel out and fly out of the parking lot. He drove so carelessly that he didn't notice that he was about to hit the people that were waiting for the bus at the moment. The people did notice the big SUV speeding toward them and jumped out of the way as it took out the little bus stop structure and drove off making a sharp turn to the left, hitting a car in the process.

      "CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER!" Shigeru screamed out waving his fist as Makato helped Maya off the ground. 

**********************************************

       The school bell rang and everyone ran home, cheers being heard from kids as the weekend finally arrived. Shinji and Asuka headed off by themselves, leaving the others behind. Asuka held on to Shinji's arm as they both entered the video rental place a few blocks away from their apartment. Asuka raced off to the section of her choice while Shinji started to look around randomly, not really knowing what to get. He went off to the anime section, looking around he thought of maybe getting "Cowboy Bebop" which was one of his favorites. He thought he might as well see what Asuka was looking at; she might as well make the decision since he didn't know what she really liked. On his way to the section she was in, he stopped and looked at a title that appealed to him greatly.

      "I wonder if Asuka's afraid of horror movies... nah she's an Eva pilot for god sakes... but just in case" he said to himself as he grabbed the movie and headed off to the section she was in.

      He saw her kneeling down and looking at the back of a movie title. Shinji tapped her shoulder and saw her jump, dropping the movie she was looking at. She stood up and stared daggers at the smiling face of Shinji Ikari. He let out a few chuckles as she crossed her arms and huffed but only to be surprised as he pulled her to a hug.

      "I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered to a blushing Asuka.

      "Its ok", she said meekly then wrapped her arms around him only to feel the box he was holding," what's this?" she said grabbing the movie and looking at the title. Her face paled slightly.

      "Something wrong?"

      "Aliens..." she said looking at the title of the movie.

      "You don't like scary movies?" Shinji said smiling.

      "I... er... of course I do!" Asuka said indignantly as she picked up the title she was looking at. Shinji nabbed it from her hands and looked at it, the movie was called "Dumb and Dumber".

      "You like comedy?" Shinji said looking at Asuka who was blushing at his gaze.

      "Yeah..." she said looking down on the floor.

      "Cool, I love this movie", Asuka looked up and smiled brightly at Shinji who in turn smiled back, "come on lets find out what game were gonna get"

      "Okay", she said as went up ahead to the game section, "come on you slowpoke"

      Shinji chuckled as he went to catch up with the energetic girl.

**********************************************

FRIDAY EVENING

**********************************************

      Gendo Ikari finally made it home, taking out about a few dozen cars and eluding the National Guard at a corner.

      "I believe I will take public transportation tomorrow," he said while pressing the button on the little remote to lock the car, when the beep was heard the car collapsed onto the street.

**********************************************

      Shinji couldn't believe his luck as he stared at the television screen with "Player 2 Wins", he looked at the energetic Asuka jumping and waving her fists in the air.

      "Oh yeah, I am the queen!" she said dancing around some more as Shinji still continued to stare at the screen. The game was SNK 2002, Asuka's character was Mai Shiranui and Shinji was Andy Bogard. Somehow Asuka reminded Shinji of Mai as he looked from the screen to his side seeing that both were jumping up and down similar to each other.

      'Figures, she goes with the one with the breasts', he sighed as he put the controller down, ' they're a couple in the anime version of the game aren't they?' he shook his head and laid back into the couch as Asuka plopped herself next to him after her victory dance.

      "That's thirty matches won and zero lost" she said poking his cheek and laughing.

      "Yeah, yeah. You kicked my ass, rub it in some more" Shinji said dully as Asuka rested her head against his shoulder.

      "Okay, a girl beat you, ha ha you suck" Asuka said poking his chest to the syllable of each word.

      Shinji sighed and took out a movie; "Lets watch a movie now so I can get my pride back together".

      "Alright, what's the first movie?"

      "Aliens" he felt Asuka stiffen then relax again.

      "Something wrong?" Shinji said smiling to himself.

      "Nothing pop the disc in and lets watch, i love this movie" Asuka said in her normal indignant tone of voice.

      "Alright" he said with a grin on his face as he got up, put the disc in and sat back down, putting his arm around Asuka's shoulder.

**********************************************

      About an hour into the movie, Asuka was holding on to Shinji for dear life. Her legs were on Shinji's lap and she had both arms wrapped tightly around his waist. When one of the aliens hissed, she squealed and held Shinji tightly. He had his arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly so she wouldn't be so scared and the other was patting her knee. The room erupted in gunfire as the marines were shooting at the incoming enemy monsters in the movie. Shinji looked down and saw that Asuka had her eyes tightly closed and her head was resting against his shoulder. He then started to caress her back lightly, which got her to open her eyes and look up at him.

      "There's nothing to be afraid of" he said soothingly

      "I'd like to see you go against an eyeless monster and say that..."

      "Angels remember?"

      "We were in Evas, it was different..."

      "Poor baby" he said as he pulled her to sit on his lap, he grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV. He wrapped both arms around her waist, she immediately wrapped both arms around his neck and nuzzled against his neck.

      "Your the first to make me feel like this, Shinji" she said absently, eyes closed and enjoying the moment they were sharing.

      "Oh? What were you feeling before?" he asked gliding his hand up and down her side.

      "I don't want to talk about it... I just want you to hold me like this..." she said holding on to his neck a little tighter and leaning her forehead against his cheek. He felt her shiver lightly, he wrapped both arms around her body, as she seemed to snuggle into him and sigh contently.

      "You cold?" he asked.

      "No" she said, her breath tickling his neck.

      "Oh?"

      "Its never cold when I'm with you..." she said kissing his cheek.

      Shinji was swept with a sense of deja vu, he could of sworn that this already happened.

      "Something wrong?" he looked into those beautiful blue eyes peering up at him, he brought his palm against her cheek, seeing her close her eyes then open them back up again. He leaned in and planted a firm but soft kiss against her sweet lips. After half a minute he came back up and looked at Asuka's face, flustered with her eyes closed. He couldn't get that image out of his head; she looked so beautiful at that moment.

      "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Asuka's eyes snapped open and looked at Shinji, her face completely red now.

      "... no..." she said softly trying to hide her face but only to have him lift up her chin and have her look at him.

      "Well you are, no goddess in the world rivals your beauty" he said then kissed her lips. Asuka leaned in more and started to caress the back of his neck. Shinji pulled her close, holding on to her tightly as the two kissed passionately. After awhile both came up for air, faces red and chests heaving for oxygen. Shinji got up, holding Asuka and made way to her room.

      "We should get some sleep now" he said kissing her forehead. He opened the door to her room and put her on the bed. He was about to leave when Asuka grabbed his wrist. She got up and pulled him to her. She wrapped both arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

      "I don't wanna go to sleep" she said in a cute tone of voice that Shinji couldn't help but give a genuine smile. He glided his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

      "Go to sleep and well spend the day tomorrow, ok?" she whined a bit holding on to him tightly.

      "Alright..." she finally said letting go but only to have Shinji hug her from behind and kiss her cheek.

      "Goodnight" he said kissing her neck, letting go and left. After she heard the soft click of the door behind her, she let out a sigh and fell onto her bed. She then got up and changed into her nightclothes then fell back onto the bed and slid underneath the covers. In a matter of moments she was asleep with a content smile on her face. 

**********************************************

      Shinji laid awake, thinking about the red head beauty that slept only a wall away from him. He let out a sigh and turned to his side. A matter of moments he too was asleep with a content smile on his face similar to Asuka's.

**********************************************

      The sound of gunshots and alien hisses boomed off the walls of a small apartment. Rei Ayanami sat cross-legged in front of the TV, wearing an oversized white t-shirt and eating popcorn while watching "Aliens". One of the aliens grabbed a marine and pulled him down through the floor.

      "Cool..." she said as she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

**********************************************

To be continued...

**********************************************

thank you for the reviews yet again, keep them coming. i emailed the person who wants to translate the fic, which i  think is really cool, and again a chapter for the hopeless romantic, well at the end anyway. GO HOPELESS ROMANTICS!

11900 yen = 100 bucks

Limp Bizkit, Nookie

Bad Religion, You 

and the movie Aliens

dont belong to me


	7. SATURDAY

Shinji Grows Up

Disclaimer: i dont own anything and never will

**********************************************

SATURDAY MORNING

**********************************************

      A light turned on in the hall and a door slightly creaked open. A shadow loomed in and covered 

the occupant that was sleeping in the bed. 

      "Oh Shinji..." came the sweet soft voice of one Asuka Langley Soryu. The occupant in the bed 

grunted and threw the covers over his head. Asuka walked closer to the bed and bent down toward the 

sleeping boy.

      "Wake up... " she said softly as two eyes opened slowly then blinked a few times. Shinji looked up 

into Asuka's eyes and let a small smile out. He looked out the window and could see the faintest hint of the 

sun outside.

      "What's wrong Asuka, why are yo..." Shinji didn't finish as he turned to Asuka then looked below 

her face to find no shred of clothing on her. Shinji proceeded to turn beet red and move back slightly in an 

almost panicky kind of way.

      "What's wrong, Shhinjii, don't you like what I'm wearing?" she said seductively crawling onto the 

bed and toward him.

**********************************************

      The Council of Shinji were still recovering from the all nighter a day ago, well right now you 

could tell they're more then awake.

**********************************************

      "Uh... Asuka... don't you think you should put more clothes.... on....?" Shinji said looking at the 

other direction. He then felt two cool hands on his face and his head being moved to face her.

      "I don't like clothes, Shinji, Id rather have you on me"

**********************************************

      Half the council fainted on the spot.

      "HOLY SHIT!"

      "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

      "... huh... wha?"

      "HEY GUYS IM GOING FOR THE LAND SPEED RECORD NOW!"

      "SHUT UP, PERVERT" everyone conscience yelled out.

**********************************************

      "I... I... I... Asuka really you should get out of here before Misato or someone comes in... WHAT 

ARE YOU DOING!" he squealed the last part out as Asuka got underneath the covers and was pressing her 

body against him.

      "Shinji I want you to..."

**********************************************

      Every Shinji in the council got a nosebleed, fainted, yelled in a glee of perversion or just stared at 

the screen at Asuka's bold statement, actually the last two words she just said.

**********************************************

      Shinji looked at the girl that was pressed up against him and if his hearing wasn't wrong she just 

said something that would make most guys the happiest people on the planet. Not Shinji though, he was 

shocked that his sweet and innocent Asuka has apparently became a sex driven monster. It also didn't pay 

off that she now decided to reach under the covers. Shinji jumped out of the bed and his feet didn't hit the 

floor like he expected as he started to fall.

      "What the hell?" he said to himself, as he couldn't see Asuka or his bed or his bedroom for that 

matter. Instead he was falling and quite fast too.

      "WHATS GOING ON?" he yelled as he phased out and into the Eva cages in NERV headquarters. 

He looked around and saw that he was on one of the suspension bridges next to his Eva.

      "You know... I'm missing the first place I was in..." he said to himself as he looked around.

      "Shinji..." a monotone voice broke through the silent area. Almost fearing for his life he turned 

around and his mouth hit the floor. There standing a few feet away from him was his father, Gendo Ikari, 

wearing the 70s clothing again with the bellbottoms.

      "Oh my god, I get it I'm fucking nuts," he said to himself looking at the father that brought fear to 

anyone in the world, wearing an outdated fashion and what looks like a small smirk on his face.

      "Shinji, my son" he said his usual voice, "come to the dark side of the disco"

      Shinji looked at his father with a look that cannot be described but it was in the lines of "what the 

fuck" in a facial expression.

      "Shinji come"

      "Shinji"

**********************************************

      "SHINJI!"

      "Huh... what?" he mumbled out from underneath his covers. He slowly opened his eyes and was 

greeted by blue eyes looking worriedly at him. His eyes then snapped awake and he slowly got himself in a 

sitting position on his bed. He looked at Asuka sitting on the foot of his bed and more importantly she was 

wearing clothes. He let out a sigh of relief and disappointment at the same time.

**********************************************

      "IT WAS A DREAM!" one Shinji yelled outraged.

      "Ok, the dream department must have been giving us a feed back of his dreams again"

      "THOSE BASTARDS!"

**********************************************

      Three Shinji sat at a console, snickering and high fiving each other.

      "That's the third time this month" one known as 'Good Dreams' Shinji said chuckling.

      "They fell for it again" 'Bad Dream' Shinji said crackling evilly.

      "Ok ok, we really need to stop this... do it again next week?" 'Master Control for Shinji's Dream' 

or MCSD for short asked.

      "Hell yeah!"

**********************************************

      "Shinji are you ok?" Asuka said looking at his perplexed face. He looked up and wrapped his arms 

around the girl, hugging her close to him. She felt her face redden as she laid her head against his shoulder.

      "Asuka, you're wearing clothing," he said rather enthusiastically.

      "Huh?" she said out loud and pushed herself away from him, " what do you mean by that... were 

you dreaming of me or something?"

      "NO!... I mean no," he said red faced as Asuka was glaring at him.

      "What was your dream about" she asked smirking at his uncomfortable ness of the situation.

**********************************************

      The three Shinji's looked at the monitor and saw the whole council glaring at them.

      "Thanks to you three, were all going to die!" 'Brain' screamed at them as they lowered their heads.

**********************************************

      "Uh.. it was nothing just something stupid really" he said covering up his mistake and could tell 

that Asuka was a little peeved about it now. He then did the most bold move ever as he pulled Asuka to 

another hug only this time pull her on top of him as he laid down on his bed.

      "What are you doing" Asuka said surprised and blushing furiously.

      "I'm still tired" he responded and turned on to his side, taking Asuka with him. Both teens faced 

each other as they were laying on their sides on the bed. He felt Asuka relax after awhile and kissed her 

forehead.

      "Why did you come in? Was I making so much noise?" he felt her stiffen in his embrace as he got 

a funny smile on his face "you were checking on me?"

      "No, Yes... I dunno" she sighed out as she leaned the side of her head against a pillow and 

wrapped her arms around his waist, "I had a bad dream from the movie you made me watch" she declared 

glaring at him slightly and pouting.

      "I'm sorry," he said chuckling as he glided his hand up and down her back as she humphed and 

turned away from him, now with her back facing him. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and 

pulled her close to him, both bodies molding into each other. Asuka let out a small smile as she felt Shinji's 

breath lightly tickle her neck. He laid his head close to hers and let out a small yawn.

      "I'm still tired and I don't see any harm with us sleeping like this do you?"

      "No" she responded softly as she took his arm and wrapped it around her as a makeshift blanket to 

keep warm. It was a very tender moment.

      "Shinji rise and... OH MY GOD!" Misato screamed out after she opened the door.

      "What's wrong Ms. Katsur.. OH MY GOD!" Kensuke walked to the side and yelled out after 

looking over Misato's shoulder.

      "Hey guys let me look... HOLY CRAP!" Touji screamed after he poked his head past Kensuke 

and into the room only to be shoved out of the way by Hikari.

      "OH MY GOD YOU TWO DID IT!" 

      "WARK WARK WARK!" Pen Pen yelled as he stood by his master's leg, pointing at the scene in 

Shinji's room.

      "HOLY CRAP WAY TO GO KID!" everyone's head turned to the man outside the window 

hanging on a rope with a bucket full of water and a wash clothe. Then everyone standing in the door way 

turned back to see Shinji hiding his face behind Asuka as her left eyebrow twitched considerably.

**********************************************

      Gendo Ikari's eyes shot wide open and he jumped out of his bed.

      "Parents sense tingling... fading... fading.... gone..." he then proceeded to get back into bed and fall right asleep.

**********************************************

      "I don't believe you two!" Misato lectured as the two other stooges and Hikari had their arms crossed and nodded their heads in agreement. 

      "We didn't do anything, Misato" Shinji said calmly as he tried to get up from the chair only to be glared by the people on the other side of the table to sitting down again.

      "You two should of at least waited I mean its like a few days since your going out.." Hikari said.

      "But we.."

      "Yeah really, Shinji, you should of had more control" Kensuke interrupted.

      "But I..."

      "Yeah that should be expected from me not you" Touji said as everyone around him nodded in agreement behind his back.

      Shinji sighed and looked at Asuka as he toned out the ramblings of his friends about the incident earlier. She looked as he did and they both sighed at the same time.

**********************************************

      "Today is the day!" Shigeru Aoba shouted in the middle of the sidewalk, all the people passing by were looking at him weird. He stood in front of a massive building that belonged to a well-known music records place that signed on acts if they were good enough. Today Aoba would audition for a music contract, today his dream of stardom would come true, today when he finally moves to the doors of the building and goes inside.

**********************************************

      Matoko sat in his kitchen reading the comic section of the newspaper while eating a piece of toast. 

      "My life sucks" he said to himself as he bit into his breakfast.

**********************************************

      "BAD SHINJI, BAD ASUKA, NO MORE SEX!" Misato yelled out as Shinji and Asuka both looked up completely outraged at what she just said. Then they saw the smile on her face as well as the others," I knew you two weren't listening to us"

      "DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT MISATO!" Asuka screamed beet red.

      "Sorry Asuka had to get you two to listen to me that's all.. but it was funny"

      "For you" both teens said deadpan to their guardian. 

      "I know, but still I find you two like that again regardless of what happened, you're both too young to sleep in the same bed. Too early to do that too and if this happens again I'll tan your hides understand?"

      "Yes" both teens said automatically and walked out of the room with their friends. Asuka and Hikari went to her room while the boys went into the living room. Touji went straight for the couch.

      "So why are you guys here?" he asked

      "Other then seeing you and Asuka in the same bed and assuming you did her, nothing much man" 

Touji said as Shinji sighed heavily.

      "You and the demon, I wouldn't of believed it if I didn't see it" Kensuke added as he plopped himself on the couch.

      "With friends like you I should of went nuts awhile ago" Shinji said as he sat on the armchair 

"Really what's up, have something planned for today?" 

      "Hit the arcade maybe?" Touji said sitting on the floor.

      "Yeah but Ill be busy tonight though"

      "With Asuka" both stooges said at the same time.

      "Yeah were going to do it all night long" Shinji said deadpan.

      "Oh really?" Shinji turned around to see Asuka right behind him with a smiling Hikari.

      ".... shit..." he said as she loomed closer to him, his friends were already gone from there.

**********************************************

      Shopping is a weapon that is used by most girlfriends against their  boyfriends. Shinji Ikari has became a victim of the shopping experience along with Touji and Kensuke, he dragged them along when he caught up to them on the other side of the street. Hikari and Asuka were looking at some jeans while the boys stared at a mannequin of a man wearing pink pants.

      "What the fuck?" Touji said as he, Kensuke and Shinji stared at the plastic man with a look that was like monkeys staring back at you at the zoo.

      "They're pink..." Kensuke said

      "... and a guy is wearing them..." Shinji finished.

      "This is a crime against masculinity," Kensuke said as he slowly picked his hand up and touched the pants," they feel like jeans..."

      "Lies... they want you to think they're jeans... they are not!" Shinji shouted the last part out in outrage.

      "What the fuck!?" Touji screamed finally as the information was processed into his brain.

      "What's with the noise?" Asuka said as she and Hikari walked up to see the boys staring daggers at the plastic man. She looked weirdly at them at first as they stood side-by-side and just stared at the guy.

      "Don't you think your taking this a little too seriously?" Hikari said as three heads snapped at her and Asuka's direction. Both girls jumped back as they saw the red eyes and what looked like foam coming out of Touji's mouth.

      "....PINK...... PANTSSSSS..." they said at the same time then turned back to the plastic man and continued to stare hatred at him. Both girls started to move back very very slowly as all of the guys started to growl, sad part was other guys who were stuck shopping came next to them and started to growl as well.

      "Jeez the guys are weird, its just a color" Hikari said after they were in a reasonable distance away 

from them.

      "I dunno what's with them, guy thing I guess"

      "..."

      "..."

      "So did you two do it today?" 

      "HIKARI!"

      "What?" she asked innocently.

**********************************************

      Maya entered the mall with a small smile on her face. Today was her day off, today she would get a break from the boredom of work, and she would work off her anger and frustration by working off the limit of her credit cards. She was about to enter the first store when she saw that Matoko was sitting in front of a small coffee shop, reading a newspaper and occasionally sipping his cup.

      "Hey what are you doing here?" she greeted her fellow coworker.

      "Change of scenery..." he said as he took another sip.

**********************************************

      The wind blew Aoba's hair off to the side as he continued to stand in front of the building.

**********************************************

      "Oh... well considering your here how about you go shopping with me, i would like the company"

      'Shit... shopping with a girl... but I have nothing better to do... this newspaper sucks and so does this coffee... damn it boredom ruling over proper judgment... ah fuck it...' 

      "Yeah sure why not" he said as he dropped the newspaper and joined her walking to the first store.

**********************************************

      Shinji, Touji, Kensuke and about forty different guys stood in front of the "pink pant man" growling and barking like dogs waiting to attack.

      "Kill Kill Kill" they chanted.

      "Um sir" one of the security guys said talking into the walkie talkie, "we have another situation with the pink pants"

      "Damn it take care of it"

      "Ah crap" he said as he saw that one of the guys tackled the plastic man and everyone was ripping it apart. Soon everyone dispersed to find the people they came with, when the dust-cleared pieces of clothing was everywhere and the mannequin was everything but a mannequin at that point.

**********************************************

      Asuka and Hikari looked up to see the three boys walk up to them with pleased looks on their faces and Touji using a mannequin arm as a back scratcher.

      "Get it out of your system?" Asuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

      "Yup" they all answered

      "Good you can carry the stuff we bought then" the guys looked at each other as Hikari dumped a 

few bags in front of them then Asuka dumped a few more. A minute has passed as the guys were looking 

wide eyed at all that laid before them.

      "Shit did you get everything?" Touji asked sarcastically.

      "Did you get the whole store?" Shinji asked.

      "I remember now why I hate shopping" Kensuke added as he picked up a few bags.

**********************************************

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

**********************************************

      It was noon much to the boys great joy as they plopped themselves into the seats and dropped all the stuff they were carrying on the floor.

      "Hey what if something valuable were in there" Asuka shouted but got three shrugs and grunts as answers. Both girls sighed and sat down.

      "ARCADE!!!" Touji yelled suddenly as he literally grabbed Shinji and

Kensuke, threw them over his shoulders and ran to it. The girls looked on to see that Shinji and Kensuke were silently thanking the higher powers for this happening.

**********************************************

      Makoto stood in line at the burger booth of the food court, waiting for his and Mayas order to come. She went off to find them a space and to bring the stuff she bought that day with her. 

      "Man, what do you do with that much clothes?" he asked himself as he grabbed the food and started to look for his coworker.

**********************************************

      Aoba trudged into the food court of the mall; his head was hung low as he walked around aimlessly until he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw his other two friends from working eating lunch together along with several bags next to Maya. He walked up and sat down in the empty chair.

      "You two dating?" 

      "No we just met here and decided to go shopping around" Maya said stuffing some food into her mouth.

      "You must be bored" Aoba said to Makoto

      "Oh yeah" he answered.

      "Hey how did that audition go?" Maya asked as she saw Aoba give off an essence of depression, anxiety and sulkiness,"oh... it didn't go right"

      "Remember when I got that phone call a week or two back"

**********************************************

"Hello" Aoba answered his phone

      "Hi this is Mr. Fleep from Rockstar Records, I'm looking for a Shigeru Aoba..."

      "OH MY GOD I GOT AN AUDITION!"

      "Actually, sir, I called to tell you that..."

      "HAHAHA I DID IT"

      "Um, sir, can you calm..."

      "WOO HOO WHOS THE MAN!"

      "Si..."

      "MY DREAMS COMING TRUE"

      "YOU WERENT CHOSEN!"

      "WOO HOO WOO HOO I WILL BE A LEGEND BWHAHAHA"

      "DAMN IT!!"

**********************************************

      "Then they hanged up..." both Makoto and Maya looked at each other then at him.

      "How can you not listen to them first?" Maya asked.

      "I was excited..."

      "But to think you just completely ignored the guy and just thought that... how did you know how to come in to the building then?"

      "... uh now that I think about it I don't know" Aoba scratched the back of his head as he laughed completely forgetting he was depressed. His two coworkers sighed and muttered "Idiot".

**********************************************

      "I am House of the Dead god!" Touji shouted as he shot another zombie in the head. Shinji and 

Kensuke were racing each other on another machine. 

**********************************************

      "Don't you think we should get the boys?"

      "Nah let them enjoy freedom for a little while longer" Asuka responded as she could see Touji dancing around like a lunatic and Kensuke doing the same dance as well.

      "So what brought about this change in you?" Hikari asked.

      "Nothing really, wait what are you talking about?"

      "You and Shinji, I mean come on, a few days ago you two were ready to kill each other and now you two are dating"

      "Yeah I know but I like being around him, always have but I just never said anything. I don't trust a lot of people you know and he's one of the few I actually trust."

      "Don't I know the feeling, wish me and Touji were like that..."

      "You two could still be, sure he's a dense jock but still there's a chance"

      "How so?" Hikari asked skeptically.

      "Well he does stare at you a lot"

      "HE DOES?! WHEN!?"

      "Now" Asuka said pointing to Touji who in fact was looking at Hikari but quickly looked the other way when she looked.

      "Oh my god!" Hikari started to panic.

      "Calm down jeez he does that all the time"

      "ALL THE TIME!!!"

**********************************************

      "SHE SAW ME FUCK!" the other two stooges looked at him like he was a nutcase.

      "Why don't you ask her out already?" Shinji asked

      "Yeah it'll be about time"

      "I CANT!" 

      "Ok that's it" Shinji said as he grabbed Touji's arms.

      "What are you doing?"

      "This is for your own good" Kensuke said as he tripped him and grabbed his legs. Both boys proceeded to lift him up and started to carry him to the food court.

**********************************************

      "What are they doing?" Asuka said as she saw Shinji and Kensuke carry Touji to them, he was screaming colorful language and to let him go. They proceeded to dump him in front of Hikari.

      "Ok this is how it is" Shinji said as he pointed to Touji, "he likes you"

      Kensuke pointed to Hikari, "and you like him"

      "So figure it out yourselves before you drive us over the edge" Kensuke and Shinji said at the same time and left for the arcade. Asuka stood up and walked off after them, leaving Hikari and Touji to themselves.

**********************************************

      "Hey Shinji wait up", Asuka said walking up to them," hey that was nice in a blunt kind of way"

      "Those two just don't see it or too afraid to so we both decided to just kill the fear and let them work from there"

      "Yeah and Touji was beginning to piss us off anyway" Kensuke said.

**********************************************

      Touji sneezed loudly scaring Hikari out of her daze.

      "Uh sorry about that, damn allergies" he said with a small smile.

      "Yeah its ok..."

      "You want to go for a walk around the place and uh talk about this I guess..."

      "Sure... I'd like that" Hikari said smiling to the blushing boy on the ground.

**********************************************

      Shinji and Asuka were both playing a SNK game, Shinji's twitched slightly as Asuka was wiping the floor with him yet again, Kensuke said he'd call it a day and left for home while Touji and Hikari couldn't be found.

      "Had enough yet?" Asuka asked smirking as she walked down to the exit of the mall.

      "You killing me in games did enough and so are these bags" he said lifting them up slightly.

      "Aww poor thing" she said as she leaned against him and pecked his lips.

      "That's all I get" Shinji said smiling.

      "Mores yet to come" Asuka said walking up ahead and swaying her hips seductively at him.

**********************************************

      The Council of Shinji were crying tears of joy.

**********************************************

      "I think Ill call it a day" Maya said and right behind her were Makato and Shigeru carrying the mother load of bags. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

      "Now its time to go to the car, too bad it's all the way at the end of the parking lot"

      Two grown men who were carrying a load of bags were seen crying while following a small petite woman.

**********************************************

      "Yo, oh my god did you see that girl there"

      "Yeah she got the highest score in that game"

      "She beat it three times already"

      "Damn she's good as hell" groups of people were crowded around a game watching one Rei Ayanami making mince meat out of hordes of zombies. She held one plastic shotgun in one hand and in the other the regular handgun. She fired at the enemy and when she need to reload the shotgun, she let go of it and grabbed it again, slipping in and out the ammo and threw it up in the air. She then grabbed it in mid air and shot the zombie's head off.

      Rei looked at the screen when the final boss came out, with both weapons she fired and reloaded until it finally became nothing more then a mass of dead flesh on the ground.

      "Hasta la vista, baby" she said blowing the smoke from the shotgun.

**********************************************  

SATURDAY EVENING

**********************************************

      The soft glow of the television was the only light in the living room as Shinji sat on the couch with his arm around Asuka. She held the remote flipping through the channels; boredom seemed to have set in for the two as she let out a small yawn.

      "Remind me again to go shopping with you when I get the feeling back in my legs again" Shinji said with a slight smile.

      "Baby" Asuka retorted poking him in the chest.

      "Yeah, yeah" he said yawning as well.

      "It was fun wasn't it, admit it"

      "Yeah it was fun, especially when everyone ripped the guy to shreds"

      "Boys..." Asuka humphed as Shinji laughed. Slowly he stopped laughing as he stared at Asuka, feeling something wrong she looks up to see Shinji staring at her. It wasn't any stare she's seen before, it was a type of stare that you don't mind being the receiver of. It gave her a funny feeling inside.

      "Is something wrong?" she asked slowly at first not knowing what he was thinking at that moment.

      "For someone who looked at the dark side of everything", he lifted his hand up and slowly caressed her cheek, "I cant believe I was blind enough to miss the light right in front me"

      All she could do was look up at him; she couldn't believe he had said something with so much meaning so easily. The Shinji she knew couldn't do that at all, the first time they met he was a wimpy, introverted, weak little boy but now she truly saw an essence of something that has always been there but no one could ever see. A side of himself he never showed to anyone at all.

      "I.." Asuka couldn't speak.

      "You know, I've always wondered what it would be like if we ever decided to get together" he said looking down on the ground for a minute then looking back up," I always thought it was never a possibility, with all the fights we had I thought you hated me and I hated you. Instead I did the opposite, I know the type of life you had and I know how strong of a person you are. You may have a cocky attitude but I can see past that" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Asuka herself couldn't believe this was happening.

(And I'd give up forever to touch you  

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow 

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  

And I don't want to go home right now)

      "Today I was thinking while we were shopping, that somehow I always had feelings for you in someway. I cared about you from the first time I met you, even if you made me wear that ridiculous red plug suit", Asuka let out a laugh at that and leaned her head against his shoulder," During that fight, I wanted to protect you, I didn't want to lose you"

(And all I can taste is this moment  

And all I can breathe is your life  

'Cause sooner or later it's over  

I just don't want to miss you tonight)

      "Then in the volcano, when you went down under into the earth. It scared me..." Asuka looked up to see a look on his face she's never seen before, "I didn't want to lose you, and when I heard that your cooling lines were damaged, that you were any minute going to plummet... I jumped in without thinking. 

The pain I experienced from the hot magma coming in contact with my Eva was nothing compared to the amount of pain I felt when I knew if I didn't make it down there that I would never see you ever again."

(And I don't want the world to see me  

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  

When everything's made to be broken  

I just want you to know who I am)

      Asuka looked at the ground, a few tears slipping from her eyes as she kept on hearing what Shinji was saying.                                                                                                                                                                        

      " The day I learned about your mom was the day when that angel invaded your mind, I felt helpless, I couldn't help you at all... I wanted you help you... I would move heaven and hell for you..."  

      Asuka couldn't take it anymore as tear after tear fell down her cheeks and she heard a small shutter of breath from Shinji.

      "The next day you were laying on your bed alone, I heard you shudder and cry in your sleep... I wanted to help you, comfort you... be with you but I was a coward..."

(And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  

Or the moment of truth in your lies  

When everything feels like the movies  

And you bleed just to know you're alive)

      "I'm happy now, more then i ever been in my entire life..."

(And I don't want the world to see me  

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  

When everything's made to be broken  

I just want you to know who I am) 

      "... ever since you allowed me to come into your heart..."

(And I don't want the world to see me  

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  

When everything's made to be broken  

I just want you to know who I am) 

      "... even though you had mine for years now..."

(And I don't want the world to see me  

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  

When everything's made to be broken  

I just want you to know who I am) 

      "...I just wanted to say that I..."

(I just want you to know who I am)

      "...love..."

(I just want you to know who I am) 

      "...you..."

(I just want you to know who I am)

      "...Asuka."

For the first time in her life, Asuka cried in front of someone. It wasn't a cry of sadness or loss but of happiness, happiness to finally have the right person in their life, a person who everyone dreams of. A person that may not be the richest in the world, may not be a genius at all, a person who at times is fun to be around or a totally pain in the ass, a person like her and can feel for her, a person to find comfort and strength in, a person who you can truly let your guard down and never get hurt and most importantly a person who can give the most precious and rarest treasure that can not be found everywhere.. a heart filled with loyalty and love.

**********************************************

To be continued...

**********************************************

sorry for such a late update and yeah i know i said would of last week updated but i couldnt find the time to 

do it, the artist side of me took up most of my time for the past month or so, so writing was hard to do well 

until today i guess, again i apologize for the really late update.

Goo Goo Dolls, Iris is not mine and any other things that might be connected to something, if I own it ill 

tell you. Fast food not mine either


	8. SATURDAY EXTRA 1

(Regular disclaimer)

**********************************************

SATURDAY EVENING EXTRA!

**********************************************

      "Today was fun" Maya said while driving and heard two whimpers of responses from her male counterparts.

      "Fun for you... you had to park all the way to the end of the parking lot? It felt like the other end of the world" Makoto said from the passenger seat only to get another grunt from Shigeru.

      "And you call yourselves men", she said as she got view of a Burger King to the side," hey want to grab a bite to eat on the way, well go drive through and eat it at home."

      "Sure"

      "Whatever"

      After a minute or so Maya turned to the BK parking lot and got online to the drive thru. Then they pulled up to the speaker where the employee greeted them.

      "Welcome to Burger Kingdom..."

      "Its King" said a voice in the background.

      "Indeed, King, how may I make you hamburger?"

      'That voice sounds so familiar...' Maya thought to herself, "Yeah Id like three whooper meals combos and make them king size too"

      "Affirmative, drive up to the viewing window to receive your billing information" 

      Maya pulled up to the window and waited for the guy to come up and tell her how much she owed.

      "You know they usually tell you at the speaker" Shigeru said after listening in to the creepy guy on the intercom.

      "I know but that voice sounds so familiar... hey Makoto what's wrong" she asked looking at the pale face of her friend looking at something behind her. Fearing for what she might find she slowly began to turn only to find Commander Gendo Ikari in a Burger King outfit staring at her without any emotion. Shigeru's mouth hit the floor of the car.

      "Ah it is you three that work at NERV... I would greatly appreciate it if you do not speak a word of this to anyone else, NERV confidentiality" he said voice tone never changing, "if you do not agree to these terms the van over there", he pointed to a black van parked on the corner," will follow you until you get into an area where there are no witnesses and kill you mercilessly", he then went into the back and brought them their food, "your meals for tonight and remember we love to see you smile" didn't help he said it deadpan.

      "That's McDonalds!" someone yelled from the back

      "Indeed"

      Maya sped off as fast as her car can drive into the highway and proceeded to go over the speed limit until they were far far away from that place.

      "..."

      "..."

      "..." Makoto threw the food out the window as he lost his appetite. Shigeru was looking if that black van followed them.


	9. SATURDAY EXTRA 2

Note:  disclaimer as usual

("...") girl singing

["..."] guy singing

**********************************************

SATURDAY EVENING EXTRA 2

**********************************************

      "Welcome one and all to The Music Pit, today we all have a treat for you. As you know, earlier this week we held a contest for the band Whispered Legend and as you all also know there was a winner chosen. Well there was one young lady that did an exceptional job and received second place as well as the hearts of many many men in the audience, well we have her today along with a young man that will be performing for us now. I am very proud to present Julia Asagaki and John Kusanagi, along with them will be the band members from Whispered Legends; Pete on guitar, Mike on bass, Will on drums and David on piano" the announcer left as a slow piano melody started to fill the dark stage and into the audience. The spotlight shines on David playing on the piano. A few seconds later another spotlight shines on Julia, wearing a white tank top and dark blue colored jeans, as she begins to sing

("how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb")

      Three more spotlights shine on as Pete begins to play the guitar, Mike on the bass, and Will begins to hit the drums. All of them in punk clothing in there own fashion. The beat of the song comes into a faster rhythm as people in the audience begin to sway to the beat.

("without a soul

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold 

until you find it there and lead it back home") 

      The final light shines on John. A little taller then Julia  wearing a black shirt, regular jeans and his hair spiked up with blue color tone, as the music stops for a second then begins again as he begins to sing the chorus with Julia.

["wake me up"]

("wake me up inside")

["I cant wake up"]

("wake me up inside")

["save me"]

("call my name and save me from the dark")

["wake me up"]

("bid my blood to run")

["I cant wake up"]

("before I come undone")

["save me"]

("save me from the nothing I've become")

      The light then only shines on Julia as she goes into the second verse of the song.

("now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life")

      The stage explodes in light as the chorus comes up.

["wake me up"]

("wake me up inside")

["I cant wake up"]

("wake me up inside")

["save me"]

("call my name and save me from the dark")

["wake me up"]

("bid my blood to run")

["I cant wake up"]

("before I come undone")

["save me"]

("save me from the nothing I've become")

      Julia sings softly.

("oooo oooo too late")

      John sings softly and hoarsely.

["I've been given a lie

there's nothing inside"]

      She sings the line again softly.

("oooo oooo too late")

      Both face each other showing their side profile to the audience. John walks up close to Julia as she sings her verse with raw and unexpressed emotion.

("frozen inside without your touch without your love

darling only you are the life among the dead")

      John puts the palm of his left hand to her cheek as he sings to her.

["all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"]

      Julia steps back from his reach and moves her head side to side making her hair sway to the left and right.

("I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything")

      John steps up again and glides his hand down her face.

["without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more"]

      Julia then sings so loudly that it gets the audience to yell, scream and clap as they feel the energy the two are giving off on stage.

("bringgg meeee to liffffe")

      As the begin the chorus, Julia moves up close to him and puts the mic in-between them as they begin to sing. The audience is hitting new decibels as they go completely nuts over the performance, the energy in the room cant be explained as everyone in the building sings, the guys singing Johns part and the girls singing Julia's.

["wake me up"]

("wake me up inside")

["I can't wake up"]

("wake me up inside")

["save me"]

("call my name...") 

      The guitar and bass stops for a less then a second as the drums beat out then start up again as she sings the last part of that line and begins faster then ever.

("...and save me from the dark")

["wake me up"]

("bid my blood to run")

["I can't wake up"]

("before I come undone")

["save me"]

("save me from the nothing I've become")

      The crowd goes nuts as Julia sings softly

("oooo oooo too late")

      John sings loudly.

["I've been living the lie

there's nothing inside"]

      Julia then sings the last line of the sound stretching the last word to its fullest.

("oooo oooo too laaaaaaaaaaaaaattteeeee")

      The crowd roared as the song faded away to nothingness. Both John and Julia linked hands bowing to the audience only to get a louder response from them as the band members get up and wave. They all began walking back stage as the crowd started a chant for more. John wiped the sweat off this forehead and let out a sigh of relief.

      "Man that was great"

      "Yeah it was" Julia replied smiling.

      "Hey you guys are great, that was an unbelievable performance," Mike said walking up to John and shaking his hand.

      "Yea you guys are welcomed here anytime," David said as he gave a short wave and walked to the back where they were serving drinks.

      "Good job as usual" Pete said patting both their shoulders and following David to the refreshments.

      "Killer, man, killer" Will said giving them both handshakes and Julia a hug then followed his fellow band members.

      "You guys need to make a band or come down here more often, it would be great having that kind of vibe on stage all the time" Mike said laughing as he walked away from the two.

      Both of them stood with smiles on their faces then turned to their dressing rooms.

      Julia walked into the room followed by John. He looked to the left and right before closing the door.

      "That was so great, haven't done that in like a week"

      "Hard to believe that you do this, and well too" John replied with a small grin.

      "Hey, I could say the same to you too"

      "To think, Rei Ayanami, is a singing star in the rock world and not only that but a beautiful girl at that."

      "And to think", Rei said smiling," Kensuke Aida isn't the war obsessed nerd everyone thinks he is.

      Smiling, Kensuke reached into his pockets and took out his familiar pair of glasses and put them on, "There's a lot you don't know about me, my dear", he said smirking, "and what contacts can do to change an image"

      "I do now don't I?" she said as she went into the back and started to change out of her clothes. Kensuke took the metal chair in front of the small table in the room, flipped it around and sat on it, leaning his chest against the back of the chair.

      "Does your hair wash out?" he heard Rei ask 

      "Oh course, some special shampoo that does the trick. Besides which how did you know who I was?"

      "I don't know something looked familiar about you but you were no way in hell acting like the Kensuke I know" she heard him chuckle at that.

      "Surprised you? Like you did me?"

      "Of course, how did you know it was me?"

      "Your contact was out of place" he heard her curse slightly as his face split into a smile.

      "I hate those things but its the only thing I got as a disguise. Red eyes are noticeable"

      "Yeah no shit"

      "You still remember how we actually found out about each other a few hours ago?" Rei asked slightly embarrassed.

      "How can I not, I walked into you while you were in the dressing room. I felt like man at that point," he said laughing.

      "You sick pervert! God, men!" he heard her shuffling through things in the back.

      "Hey good thing I told you it was me before you called the cops on me but I was a little too late for the thing you did before"

      "I said I was sorry that I kneed you in the groin, I didn't know it was you"

      "All is forgiven even though I know how Shinji felt and still kinda do" he heard her laugh again. Then both of them went into a comfortable silence before Kensuke broke it.

      "Hey, Rei?"

      "Yeah" was the reply from the back.

      "Would you like to go out sometime?" there was a sound of something being dropped in the back.

      "We cant, remember we have images to keep up" she heard him sneer at that mention of that.

      "You think I like being a damn nerd the whole time, my voice did actually go through puberty as you can tell", that made Rei go into a full blown laugh," and you are actually human, no offense"

      "None taken, but still you know it'll be hard for everyone to except the fact that we were leading them on"

      "Fuck them then"

      "Kensuke!"

      "Well jeez, Rei, a simple "no I don't want to and because that would be uncomfortable because it would be weird" would work better then the psychological meaning of the way we have shells" he heard Rei sigh as she got back still wearing her same clothing.

      "Something the matter? You didn't change," he asked looking up at her.

      "You know the world knows us as Rei and Kensuke" he saw her smiling as she bent down and softly kissed his lips, "...but not as John and Julia"

**********************************************

to be continued...

**********************************************

This ends another part of the little extra series for Saturday night, expect one or two more until the Sunday chapter, reviews as always are welcomed. About the pairings, well if Rei could get a second identity why not the other person you least suspect?

Song: Evanescence, Bring me to life. Song from Daredevil soundtrack.


	10. SATURDAY EXTRA 3

disclaimer: same old same old dont own anything  
  
SATURDAY EXTRA 3  
  
Shinji slowly began to open his eyes, he could feel the steady breathing of the person next to him. He slowly got himself free from Asukas tight hold around him and crept to the balcony. He opened and closed the door then walked up to the railing. Taking a deep breath of the night air, he exhaled a soft sigh as he looked up at that sky where the moon and the stars were shining.  
  
'Asuka', he thought to himself,' I haven't felt for anyone like this... ever'  
  
Shinji leaned against the rail and looked up at the sky. A small smile showed off on his face as he stared into the night sky. His train of thought was broken when he heard the balcony door slide open. He turned around and saw it was Misato.  
  
"Sorry, did I disturb you?" she asked half tired.  
  
"No, just standing here and letting my mind wander" he said turning his head back to the sky.  
  
"Oh, I can see. Asuka's sleeping on the couch peacefully. Thats the first time I've ever seen that" Misato said smiling.  
  
"She looks like an angel when shes asleep" Shinji responded.  
  
"You caused that angel to come out you know"  
  
"Not really, this would of happened with any other guy"  
  
"But it didn't, it happened to you" she interupted.  
  
"Yeah... I really do love her"  
  
"I know"  
  
Both stood leaning against the rail. The calming silence of the night took over, only thing heard was a lonely car driving on the road and a few crickets chirping.  
  
"I miss Kaji", Shinji looked at Misato, a far away look taking over her facial expression,"we had fun times together, but it just seemed that we wouldn't get past one thing when we were together. We both thought that nothing would of lasted, that there was no love in it all. We spent most of the time talking or just having sex. It was very physical, but only after awhile I realized that I started to fall for him. I got scared, I didn't know what to do so I broke up with him. Do you know what I did to myself instead, I hurt myself. I hurt myself really badly".  
  
Shinji looked on as he saw a lone tear trail down Misato's cheek.  
  
"I found out that after I broke up with him, he didn't go for any other woman. Yes he flirted for fun and all that stuff but he never had another relationship. Everyone said he was so hung up on me, that he loved me. I didnt believe them, thats why I was always so angry or mad at him because on the inside I knew that there was no one else that would make me feel the way he does. It hurts, Shinji... Do you want to know what happened to him? What really happened?" Misato started to say alittle loudly.  
  
"Misato I dont need to know..."  
  
"I'll tell you", she said as a few tears trailed down her cheeks," I came into work, they said that a spy was caught and by the standards of spying he was supposed to be executed. I walked up to the door with the gun in my hand. I opened the door and saw him sitting in the chair, all tied up. He was sitting there, beaten, then he looked up at me and with a smile he said.... he said.... "its about time you showed up"...... an... then... I took the gun... and I..." Misato broke out sobbing, she held her head and cried loudly.   
  
Shinji went up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She flung her arms around him and cried on this shoulder. A noise caught his attention as he looked to his side and saw Asuka standing wide eye looking at both of them. He wasn't sure if she was surprised by finding him and Misato like this or finding out what really happened to Kaji. He saw her slowly walk up to the both of them and then to his surprise saw Asuka tap Misato on the shoulder. Misato looked up and saw Asuka looking at her. She thought the girl would slap her in the face right now and thats what she expected.  
  
"Its not your fault"  
  
Misato looked at Asuka straight in the eyes as those words slipped out of the mouth of the red head. Misato couldnt hold herself back as she flung her arms around Asuka and hugged her tightly while sobbing. Shinji stood looking at the two women both embracing each other and crying at the same time. He didnt know what came over him as he too felt a tear slip from his eye.  
  
Kaji was dead. The only man on this planet that he can say was a father figure to him. A man to look up to, in fact he imagined a few times that Misato and Kaji would get together and adopt him. That was a long time ago, it hurt however when the truth was revealed.  
  
"...'But Shinji...you mustn't look away... from the truth'..." both Misato and Asuka looked up at Shinji as he murmured that phrase to himself. They both saw him crying.  
  
"Kaji was like a father to me... he was the only in this world that gave me advice. He told me to look for the truth, it has to be known... but the truth hurts... it hurts alot..." he said as he let out a sob and sank to his knees. Asuka and Misato went up to Shinji, both got on their knees and held on to each other. One was holding the other.   
  
"You two", Misato said shakingly," are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have done alot and alot of mistakes, but everytime I come home I feel at peace even when you two drive me nuts", they chuckled as the memories flooded all three of them,"you two are my babies and I love each of you so much..." Misato couldnt talk anymore as she held on to both kids with all her might.  
  
There in the night three people held on to each other with all their strength. Three people full of memories, both good and bad. They lived together in an apartment and worked for the same job. None of them have any blood relation between them but each can say that they were a family. Three people who have a love that can't be broken and is always present in every situation they are in, if they admit it or not. This is true humanity. This is what its like to have a home. A real home.   
  
("If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
  
But I can hardly move  
  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
  
In everything in you")  
  
To be continued...  
  
2 months later i finally write something, i am sincerely sorry for the long wait, i am working on the sunday chapter or at least trying to. this extra is really sappy but you know i just kinda wanted to write it. ill throw in another extra or two until the sunday chapter. the sunday chapter could be the last chapter in this series.  
  
Kaji quote from the 5th volume of the evangelion manga  
  
Matchbox 20, if your gone. 


	11. SUNDAY

Computer crash x5 + College + Life + People = Lateness in story

  


Without further interruption I bring you... FINALLY... the ending to this story, hope you like it.

  


**********************************************

Gendo Ikari stood in front of his apartment window as the sun slowly appeared over the horizon. His features now set in a stern look as the suns rays slowly beamed on him, warming his cool skin. His posture was firm and stature, his facial expression cold and unrecognizable. He slowly lifted his hands to the bridge of his glasses and pushed them up. The glint of the sun reflected off of them as his mouth slowly opened to form words.

  


" ..." all the seriousness in the air disappeared as a small poot was heard escaping from Gendo Ikari's rear end.

  


**********************************************

Sunday Morning 6AM

**********************************************

Shinji's mind was hazy. He didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was what happened in the ungodly hours of the morning. Now however he felt like he was floating. He slowly opened his eyes only to see a small park area. It was sunny, looked like it was almost noon, he felt the small breeze of the light summer wind. He looked around, this place was familiar but he couldn't come to think of why it was. His attention was diverted to a man standing infront of a small garden of watermelons. 

  


"Watermelons..." he slowly said to himself as he began to realize who's back he was looking at right now.

  


"You know, gardens are one of the most amazing and fufiling things to do... well in my opinion anyway" Kaji slowly turned around and put on a lopsided smile for his teenage friend. Shinji mouth fell to the ground and tears started to form in his eyes. 

  


"Hmm? what are the waterworks for?" Kaji asked looking confused.

  


"Kaji... your dead" Shinji said finally finding his voice.

  


"That I am, my boy" he replied turning slightly to water more of the melons.

  


Shinji just stared at the man. It seemed the knowledge didn't phase him a bit as he had his regular small smirk on his face as he water the ground around him. Shinji slowly walked up to the taller man and stood beside him. So many questions were reeked havoc in his brain.Mostly to the fact that either he died in his sleep or that he had gone insane like he once thought he was.

"Am I dead?" Shinji gulped

  


"Yes..." the man saw the boy lose about 5 shades of color but then he let out a laugh.

  


"Hey!" this only made Kaji laugh even more.

  


"Ok I'm sorry, I forgot your not one to take jokes well."

  


Shinji fumed somewhat only to let out a small smile. He was happy to see his friend right in front of him now. Only right now he was wondering if piloting the EVAs did more to his mental stability then he originally thought.

  


"Your not insane if thats what your thinking" Kaji said without missing a beat as Shinji's eyes widened slightly in surprise " all this around you are your memories. I myself am kind of a figment of your imagination sort to say only that I seem to be here for some reason."

  


"You don't know that reason do you?"

  


"Not a damn clue" Kaji said smirking slightly. "however I may not be your mind at all. You could very well be in the so called 'heaven' and I could very well be an 'angel', not the bad blow up the world one though as you can plainly see."

  


"Your not making sense" Shinji said frowning slightly.

  


"Im an adult, of course I don't make sense" he said as he seemed to smile more from those words.

  


"Am I dreaming then?"

  


"Perhaps... could be anything really."

  


"But your here, so maybe it might be my subconscious forming my desire for wanting to see you again into a dream like state"

  


Kaji looked at Shinji with almost a bewildered look as he slowly closed his eyes and shook his head "You've grown up"

  


Those words triggered Shinji to see the faces of his friends and family all saying those words. He shook his head and looked back at Kaji.

  


"Your not the first to tell me that"

  


"I know that, its good you found yourself some backbone... finally" he said shook the plastic kettle to see if there was any water left. 

  


For a few moments everything was quiet until Kaji slowly put the kettle on the ground and began to walk on the sidewalk. Shinji took follow as both began following a sidewalk that never seemed to end. He looked up at Kaji's face to see a thoughtful look on his face as well as the ever present grin. When his heard turned, Shinji could see the almost happiness going through the eyes of his older counterpart. 

  


"I haven't seen you in awhile thats why im happy as you can plainly see" Kaji replied with a grin " I don't get much visitors around here so its nice to see some of the few people I consider a friends is here"

  


"You considered me as your friend?" Shinji asked

  


"Why wouldn't I? You yourself Mr. Ikari are a very interesting person whether you think so or not"

  


"I don't get this... honestly what is all this"

  


"I know as much as you do my friend"

  


"But.. you've been here longer you said it yourself that you don't get visitors"

  


"Your getting smarter as well" Kaji said his grin broadening as Shinji stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

  


"Why am I here?" the man turned around and saw the stubbornness in the boys eye.

  


Kaji let out a small laugh and turned around fully. He put his hands up in a surrender position with the grin slightly showing on his face. 

  


"Have you wondered why were only here. Look around us there isn't a soul in this city."

  


Shinji looked around and for the first time notice that there was nothing here. People or animals don't seem to exist except for the large buildings that could be seen from the city. 

  


"This place in itself may be a dream, then again everything can be a dream and nothing can really exist. It was once said that this plane of existence is only one out of many possibilities. Who's to say we are what we are just by our sense of sight, smell and touch?" 

  


"I don't see a purpose for you telling me all this... your telling me stuff I already know"

  


"You my boy have only began to learn. You know that yourself, you have just experienced what love is."

  


Shinji's eyes widened as Kaji seem to nail something in him.

  


"Are you afraid of it?"

  


"No, I love Asuka"

  


"Are you sure? What about Misato?"

  


"You loved Misato" Shinji retorted.

  


"I did, I still do and I forever will" Kaji casually replied to a speechless Shinji.

  


"Do you remember what I said about gardens" he said completely changing the subject as Shinji looked up " They are remarkable even though so many people take it for granted. Your able to plant a seed and by your caring for it becomes the outcome of what that seed will end up to be. A person can screw it up, he can plant the seed in bad soil and it will never grow. He could plant it in good soil and never water or let it rot in the sun. There are also people who are successful, they take care of the seed. Then the time comes when the seed becomes a plant and makes seeds of its own. Sometimes the same person takes care of the seeds and sometimes they go to different people to take care of. Either way when you plant something your responsible for its outcome. You, Shinji, were a seed once. Now however your a plant waiting to blossom."

  


Shinji looked at the man he would consider a father in a heart beat. Everything he said making sense now.

  


"The people around you... the water. Your environment, this city... the soil. And lastly the seed and gardener is you."

  


"Gardener?" he asked not understanding.

  


"Misato, Asuka, Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, Rei and myself have been changed by you. You alone could of acted any other way yet you acted out of compassion. In the end result you made some of the people bloom. One in particular."

  


"Asuka...." Kaji smiled when he heard Shinji slightly say it.

  


"You changed these people in more ways then you can imagine. You tamed Asuka. You showed Misato true compassion. You gave friendship to Kensuke, Hikari and Touji. Gendo..." Both were looking at each other and in the back ground a small wind started up pushing a ball of hay " uh hmm anyway... Rei, you showed her humanity and in from it she learned from you. Lastly what you gave me is something that I have yet to ever experience."

  


"What?" Shinji asked not knowing where this is going.

  


Kaji walked up to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

  


"You gave me the ability to be proud of someone else" Shinji's eyes watered from the emotion in the other mans eyes and before he knew it he was being hugged. "Im very proud of you Shinji Ikari and I always will be."

  


Shinji reached up and hugged his friend back with all his might. Never in his life has Shinji heard the words he'd longed for. He has waited to be acknowledged by someone, longer then Asukas love which he was happy for none the less. 

  


"Shinji, can you say hi to Misato for me"

  


"What are you going?" Shinji asked as Kaji released him.

  


"No but you are... your going to have to..."

  


********************************************** 

"WAKE UP SHINJI"

  


"uh..." Shinji opened his eyes slowly as he met worried blue eyes.

  


"God why does it take forever to wake you up?" Asuka looked down smiling slightly.

  


Shinji lifted himself up on his elbows and looked around. He was in Asuka's room, in Asuka's bed, with apparently Asuka next to him. Now he was a person who believed he could withhold his human instincts but looking around where he was he began doubting the power his mind had over the other extremity of his body. He felt a tap on his chest as he looked at Asuka with a controlled shocked face. 

  


"You fell asleep here after yesterday... actually this mornings talk. You brought me here, we sat down and you just collapsed into my bed."

  


"Oh..." relief swept through him.

**********************************************

Everyone in the Council of Shinji started ripping up small pieces of paper. Apparently they were aware of what happened and thought he could get "lucky" that night so they placed a council bet on it. 

  


"WOOOOO I WON" everyone gave 'Love' a dirty look. Soon "Love" was hit in the head by a microphone curtsy of "Lust".

  


**********************************************

"What? Disappointed that we didn't do anything?" Asuka asked with a grin on her face.

  


Shinji looked at her with a small blush on his face. "Actually I am"

  


"Pervert!" she screamed as she dove into Shinji, knocking him on his back. She put her head on his chest as she laid on top of him. He brought up his arms and wrapped them around the petite red head. He could smell the shampoo she uses as well as the light fragrance of the perfume she wears. He let out a small sigh as he felt Asuka move to his side and wrap her arms around him. A smile present on her features.

  


"I could get used to this" Shinji said out loud as he heard the girl of his dreams giggle "what time is it"

  


"Around 6 in the morning. You didn't seem to be sleeping well. You were making sounds and were moving a lot."

  


"Did I disturb you? I'm sorry" soon the dream he had came back full force. Asuka looked up when she felt Shinji give out a staggering breath.

  


"Is there something wrong?" she asked but all she was met with is silence. Then she felt Shinji's arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. She heard him give another sigh.

  


"I'm a gardener..." Looking up at his face he saw a small smile spread on his face as he looked down at her. Confusion was immediately erased when he moved down and captured her lips in a kiss that she has of yet to have ever experienced.

  


********************************************** 

"THEYRE GONNA DO IT!" Pervert yelled in glee as he brought out a video camera from under his desk.

Every Shinji in the room shook their head simultaneously.

  


**********************************************

He released the hold on her as she began to breath again.

  


"What was that for?" Asuka asked, a faint blush on her face and a dazed look on her face. She felt Shinji position himself on his side and pulled her close to him. Their noses were touching as Asuka speechlessly looked into Shinji's eyes. She could see the waves of blue and the feeling of love swept through her body as she let out a soft smile.

  


"Every time I see you it seems you just get more beautiful" he said as he kissed her nose "lets get some more sleep its still to early"

  


"Ok" she said as turned around and nestled her back into Shinji as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight. His light breaths were tickling the back of her neck as she let out a sigh of pure happiness. Shinji heard this as he soon fell asleep next to the person he cared about the most.

  


**********************************************

"DAMN IT" Pervert yelled as every Shinji laughed. Disappointment was however seen in some of their faces.

  


"Oh for god sakes get your mind of the gutter folks" 'Brain' muttered from the podium.

  


**********************************************

The rumbling of concrete and the stabbing sound of a jackhammer awoke Kensuke as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. First thing he realized was that he wasn't present in his room, in fact he believed, just by looking at the construction of the ceiling, that he wasn't in his home. 

  


'Okay... This is new' he muttered in his mind as he registered another presence in the room, more like right next to him. His weary mind began to become more alive as he slowly turned his head to the side and was met with nothing but blue. On closer expect ion it was hair. His eyes opened wide as he finally registered what has happened. He left the mall after spending most of the day with Shinji, Asuka, Hikari and Touji. He was walking down the street when all the sudden he made a turn to the old abandoned apartments on the far side of the city. He remembered walking up some stairs then coming up to a door. He knocked three times and it opened to show a girl who was wearing a dress shirt and nothing else. 

  


'I did not...' he looked at the somewhat blissful face of Rei Ayanami, 'I DID!'

  


**********************************************

On the other side of the city an alarm clock rung that woke up a very groggily Touji. He slammed his hand on the alarm and slowly lifted it to rub his eyes of the sleep that formed during the night. He remembered last night somewhat as his mind yelled nothing more then food to his consciousness. He got up, hitting his face against his door as he forgot to open it. Muttering curses at it, he opened it and walked into the kitchen. He remember he came in late, as to be expected since he walked Hikari home. But he had a hard time figuring out what happened. Did he make an ass of himself? Did she slap him or worse? Upon thinking that question he grabbed his necessities and found, with relief, that everything was in place. The fact that Hikari walked in and saw him grab his extremities didn't register to him yet. He walked to the fridge and opened it up. Hikari looked on as he slowly got a carton of milk and was about to down it when his mouth wouldn't open and the milk proceed to spill onto his face and waterfall down his back. 

  


"HIKARI?!" he seemed to shriek as he finally acknowledged her presence. The girl looked on with an amused face as the rest of the milk emptied from the carton and onto him. 

  


"Uh Touji, usually you have to open your mouth to drink" she said with a small smile on her face as he turned around. 

  


"What are you doing here? I thought I walked you home?"

  


"We're at my house, Touji" this slowly dawned on him as he opened the fridge and threw in the carton while apologizing profusely for being so casual at her place. 

  


"Its ok, I'm sorry about the alarm clock. I was supposed to wake up early today."

  


"Your alarm? You mean I slept in your room, wait what about you? Where did you sleep then?"

  


"Uhm I slept on the couch..." 

  


Touji was touched at the sign that she would sacrifice her comfort for him but seriously why would she let him sleep in her room and not the couch?

  


"You looked so tired... and I... thought it would be a good idea for you to have a bed instead of a lumpy old couch..." her shyness apparent but hearing that only made him feel worse for taking the bed and giving Hikari the option of a crappy couch. He rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to really say, talking wasn't his fortitude and taking hospitality was even less. What he decided was something that he would consider completely out of character. He began to walk up to the shy girl as she gave a confused expression to the similar one on his face right now. He engulfed her in a hug where he heard her gasp out a little. For awhile it was awkward and he knew it himself until he felt the arms of the girl encircle his waist. He heard a small sigh escape her lips as she closed the gap between their bodies. 

  


"Whats this for?" she asked out loud, her eyes still closed.

  


"For not noticing sooner..."

  


**********************************************

Something that sounded like a crumbing building finally woke up Rei as she slowly blinked her eyes. She nuzzled close to the warmth that was next her and could feel a slight trembling from it. Her eyes shot open as she lifted herself up to see Kensuke asleep on his back. She failed to think for awhile until the memories of the night before flooded her memories, the way he looked when she opened the door, the look in his eyes, the intensity. 

  


'Hmmm so we ended up doing it...' she thought to herself as she remembered the countless times she screamed and moaned that night. Her eyes softened when she saw his peaceful expression and slowly nestled herself next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. She felt his arm go around her almost by instinct alone as she smiled and soon fell asleep.

  


**********************************************

This led to the moment when Kensuke woke up to find the pale blue beauty next to him. He was nervous at first since this was a shock to his system, but as he became more aware he lost the nervousness he had. He also started to remember the night before. At that moment he could remember Touji saying something about Ayanami one day at gym in school. 

  


"I bet shes an animal in the sack"

  


He remembered the way Shinji blushed, mostly that remark was pointed toward him. Never did Kensuke think in his life time that he would be the one to figure out that Touji's stupid prediction was actually true. 

  


"Its always the quiet ones" he muttered to himself as he slowly tried to get of the bed and go to the bathroom.

  


**********************************************

"...that I care about you" Hikari looked up at Touji as he let out a small sigh. This was harder for him then he first realized but now is not the time to chicken out. He slowly looked down at Hikari as he saw her searching his eyes to see if he actually spoke the truth. He decided to show her how true his words as he leaned his head closer to hers.

  


**********************************************

The moment Kensuke left the room, Rei woke up to find the bed empty. A small feeling a dread swept through her as she looked around the room. She brought her comforter up to her shoulders as she sat up. Feeling the need to let her tears spill she decided to call out his name in a vain attempt of hope that he was still here.

  


"Kensuke?" she called out and heard the muffled voice of someone coming from the bathroom followed by the toilet flushing. Then she saw him run out and literally jump into the bed and cover himself with the comforter as fast as he could. 

  


"Holy, the floor is cold" he said shivering, then noticing the silence to look up at Rei and saw a few tears slip from her eyes. He stared at her thinking he insulted her by insulting the floor, as he was about to open his mouth he was rammed into by her and had a crying blue hard girl clinging on to him like her life depended on him. 

  


Kensuke was a man of books, a knowledge bank of intelligence that both included school and military but never in his life had he ever heard of insulting a floor of a girls home is like insulting her. At least thats what he was assuming as to what it was. He slowly wrapped his arms around the petite girl and patted her back.

  


"Hey look I'm sorry that I insulted your floor, I didn't know you'd take it seriously" He saw Rei lift her head up and start to laugh at him, "...what?"

  


"It's not the floor, idiot" she said as she put her head back onto his chest.

  


"Uh ok then... was I bad then?"

  


"NO" he cringed at that reply, "... it was just that I didn't see you here and well... I got scared."

  


Kensuke soon began to understand as he pulled the girl closer and kissed her forehead.

  


"I'm not going anywhere and you never have to worry about that. Jeez I would never in my life do that to my girl" he heard her give a sigh and nestle closer to him. A mutual and comforting silence engulfed the room as they both enjoyed the company of one of another.

  


"Uh... Rei?"

  


"Hmmm..."

  


"Was I really that good..."

  


********************************************** 

Touji pressed his lips into Hikari's as the two shared a soft kiss. He pulled back much to the annoyance of Hikari. 

  


"Do you want to go somewhere today?" he breathed out.

  


"Sure..." she responded looking at her new boyfriend with a dreamy look. 

  


**********************************************

Maya, Shigeru and Makoto walked into the main console center that day to do some overtime on the job. Overtime doing what exactly? Basically what they were doing all week. Nothing. It was bad enough all of them stayed at Mayas place that night for fear that Commander Ikari would come for them after finding his "secret". Shigeru and Makoto ended up putting pots and pans on themselve as armor and using kitchen utensils as weapons, much to the amusement of Maya. She too feared her life but wasn't going to go to the drastic steps of precaution. So after a whole night vigil to only find that they accomplished shutting up her neighbors cat from meowing all night long, they trudged into work and firmly plopped into their seats.

  


"What a horrible night" everyone nodded to Makotos statement. 

  


"Hey whats that sound?" Shigeru mentioned out loud as a faint musical melody could be heard from the distance.

  


"Something tells me we shouldn't look" Maya said as the men got up, curiosity getting the best of them.

  


"Its either my ass falls asleep on that chair or I go look for this sound. There wont be an angel attack and there wont be nuclear holocaust while were gone for 10 minutes" He failed to notice a red light started flashing on his console as Maya rolled her eyes and began to follow the men. They made their way to the Commanders area of the console and slowly peeked into the monitor. Silence over took them as they all looked like a commercial for Lucky Charms cereal only Gendo Ikari was dressed up like the leprechaun.

  


"Our boss is messed up..." Everyone in the universe nodded. 

  


**********************************************

Sunday Afternoon 12PM

**********************************************

The sun shone high above the city of Tokyo 3, just as another resident of the Kasuragi household awoke from his slumber. The door to PenPen's fridge opened as the penguin walked out and stretched. He looked around to find no one in the kitchen area. He proposed that either no one was home or that everyone was still asleep. The penguin padded in front of Misatos room, he then tapped his beak to the door hopefully to awake his master so he could get some food into his system. After a few minutes the door slid open to show a very groggy Misato. She let out a huge yawn while scratching her rear end, she looked in front of her to find nothing there, then to the left and the right. She could of sworn she heard someone at the door. A small tap to her leg brought her attention to the ground where she looked at the expectant eyes of a hungry penguin.

  


"Oh... PenPen, your hungry.." she muttered as she trudged toward the kitchen followed by her famished little friend. She opened up the fridge and got out a can of PenPen's favorite food. She opened it, plopped it on a dish and set it on the floor. She slowly sat down on a chair as the penguin began eating with delight. She then noticed a small note on the table. Picking it up she read the note out loud.

  


"Misato, were going for a walk and wont be back for while. Were going to pass the grocery store so dinner will be on us. Also Shinji wanted to know how you are feeling? I told him everything is fine and that he didn't have to worry about anything but noooo, he says that" Misato raised an eyebrow and let a small smile form on her face as the red head started babbling about Shinji "well anyway we wont be back until night, and don't worry about us were fine. Love, Asuka and Baka Shinji"

  


Misato let out a small laugh and placed the note back on the table. She let out a sigh, it was nice to have the house to herself.

  


**********************************************

Sunday Evening... Before sunset.

**********************************************

Shinji let out a laugh as Asuka pouted at him.

  


"It's not fair what did you get me?" she asked Shinji.

  


"I'm not telling..."

  


"HMPH"

  


This only made Shinji laugh some more as the red head threw a small tantrum while walking along side with him. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her close to him as she crossed her arms and turned her face to the opposite direction.

  


"With that attitude, you'll never see it now" he said with a smirk as he let go of an infuriated Asuka.

  


"Fine! I didn't want to see it anyway" she said mock serious.

  


The two walked into a small wooded area then they ended a clearing of the huge lake that was made from one of the craters from the Angels. They both looked on in astonishment at the scenery around them as a noise brought their attention to a rock near the bank. It was occupied by two figures who seemed to be tickling each other. Shinji and Asuka walked up to the duo only to find that it was Hikari and Touji. Touji had his back pressed up against the rock, arms and legs frantically moving to escape her reach.

  


"So a stooge finally did something good for once." Asuka spoke out loud as it got the attention of the couple. Hikari let out a eep and hid behind a blushing Touji.

  


"Looks like everything's well" Shinji said with an eyebrow raised.

  


"So... yeah I took your advice... so sue me" Touji said a faint hint of red staining his face. Asuka was about to grab Hikari for some emergency talk when all their attentions was brought to the sound of laughter coming from where Shinji and Asuka just came from.

  


"Rei?!" No one knew who said it first but when they all saw the blue haired girl hanging on the arm of Kensuke Aida they could of sworn that the apocalypse or something was about to happen.

  


**********************************************

Gendo Ikari sneezed as he was watching his copy of "Apocalypse Now" on his surround sound DVD player.

  


"Blasted allergies"

  


**********************************************

"Um..." Kensuke began only to just stand there and laugh out of the blank stares and open mouths of his fellow friends. Rei just hid her head behind Kensukes shoulder as he was throughly assaulted by questions. Then without warning a streak of red and brown caught the blue headed girl and dragged her to a spot where the guys couldn't hear them.

  


After much silence on the boys part someone finally spoke up.

  


"So did you bone Ayanami?" Touji expressed bluntly to an amused Shinji and a exasperated Kensuke.

  


"S-Shut up!"

  


********************************************** 

"When did this happen?"

  


"Did you kiss him?"

  


"Where did you two meet?"

  


"When did all this start?"

"Why, Kensuke, Wondergirl?"

  


Rei sighed as question after question was shot at her. She slowly raised her hands at the two hyperactive girls.

  


"Okay" she started, "it happened a few days ago, yes i kissed him, at that rock club place, uh... I guess a few days ago, and why not Kensuke... hes nice and all..."

  


"Awww thats so cute" Hikari began as Asuka looked at her funny.

  


"Well, Wondergirl, I'll have to say that you have proved me wrong once again" she said with a smile.

  


**********************************************

"Well after the rock concert thing we just kind of hit it off..."

  


Shinji and Touji looked at him with wide eyes as they took mental notes of the things Kensuke was saying. Kensuke let out a sigh and a smile.

  


"I do like her though"

  


"Good for you, Kensuke, especially with Rei. Who would of thought?" Shinji said absorbing the information brought out to him.

  


"Yeah... hey remember that conversation we had at that gym class once, maybe now you could find out if she is an animal in bed" Touji said with a laugh, but his laugh faltered when he saw Kensuke turn completely red.

  


"No.. you didn't?"

  


"Uhm.... I plea the fifth?"

  


"YOU HAD SEX..."

  


**********************************************

"... WITH HIM" Asuka and Hikari looked at Rei as her face was the same color as Kensuke's right now.

  


**********************************************

The boys looked at the direction of the girls. Then the two turned back to a nervous Kensuke. Touji had a look of disapprove in his eyes and Shinji was clenching and relaxing his hand.

  


"Look I know what your thinking... but I didn't do that for sex, I actually care about her." Kensuke said seriousness filled in his voice.

  


**********************************************

"How was it?" Asuka and Hikari looked intently at Rei who let out a nervous laugh.

  


**********************************************

"The girls probably think your scum right now..." Touji said as he crossed his arms.

  


"I can begin to remember times when you said you wanted Hikari..."

  


"Okay, Okay point taken... but still..." Shinji and Kensuke looked at Touji as a small blush came to his face " I'm disappointed I wasn't the first to do it among us."

  


Shinji and Kensuke let out a sigh.

  


**********************************************

The council of Shinji were at an uproar.

  


"Why the hell does Kensuke get to do it first?"

  


"I told you were being slow"

  


"Its all about the love"

  


"Fuck the love!"

  


"Hey you shut the hell up"

  


"Come here and make me"

  


'Brain' looked on with a bored expression on his face as 'Love' and 'Lust' got into a full blown fist fight.

  


"When the hell is this going to be over?" 'Brain' said looking up at the sky.

  


"Hey guys, did you see where my tape of Asuka in the shower went to?"

  


'Brain' sighed and slammed his head against the podium, the feedback from the impact sounded off the stereo.

  


**********************************************

"Hey, Shinji, you okay?"

  


"Hmm?" he looked up at looks he was getting from the other stooges, "oh sorry I spaced out there"

  


"Probably jealous he didnt get to ravage Asuka first" a small rock connected with Toujis head after that remark.

  


**********************************************

"Wow... he did that?" Asuka and Hikari were writing notes much to the distress of an embarrassed Rei.

  


**********************************************

"What the hell are they talking about over there?" Touji started as they saw the girls begin to walk back toward them. Rei immediately ran to Kensuke and hid her face in his chest while wrapping her arms around his torso.

  


"What did you do to her?"

  


"Nothing compared to what you did" Kensuke faltered at that remark.

  


"Ok, taking the topic off of sex now... what are you guys doing here?" Shinji asked as Asuka stood next to him.

  


"Well, we've been here for awhile." Touji started.

  


"We wanted to watch the sunset..." Hikari continued as she sat next to Touji on the rock.

  


"Same here, Me and Rei thought it would nice to see that."

  


"Well why don't we all watch it together?" Rei asked timidly as she finally lifted her head. 

  


They all agreed. Shinji and Asuka sat on the ground looking up ahead at the colorful sky, Rei was leaning her back against Kensukes front as they both sat enjoying that atmosphere. Touji and Hikari sat on the rock they were sitting on before, this time Touji had his arm around Hikari's shoulders.

  


"You know, I think about the future", Touji said absently as he looked at the horizon, "whats gonna happen to us and whats gonna change?"

  


"Your capable of deep thought?" Kensuke asked jokingly as Touji turned around and glared at him. Everyone let out a small laugh.

  


"I'm being serious though, once school ends you know were not going to together like this. All of us in this city, were gonna move on. Different places, different lives..."

  


"You know," Shinji said gaining the attention of everyone" we could meet up sometimes, like a reunion or some sort."

  


"Why are we talking about all this stuff now... its not even anywhere close to happening. So shut up your making me sad" Asuka pouted as everyone smiled at her. 

  


"Well I have something that'll take that sadness away" Shinji said pulling out a long retangular box from his pocket. Asuka immediately grabbed it gleefully.

  


"God finally Ive been waiting for this all day..." she said as she opened it up only to gasp. It was a gold neckless with a small ruby in the middle of a golden rose pendent. 

  


"Shinji..."

  


"Woah..."

  


"That must of cost a penny" Kensuke said as Rei peered at the necklace.

  


"It was worth it" Shinji said as Asuka flung herself at him. She then started kissing him all over his face as he started laughing. The rest joined in.

  


"Hey, look at the sunset" Rei pointed out to the horizon where the stars started to show themselves as the sun slowly sank into the lake. They all stared at the beautiful setting, each holding their respective counterparts as they all let out a small sigh of comfort and as well as awe at the show of nature they are seeing now.

  


**********************************************

They all left the area when it started to get dark. Shinji and Asuka walked hand and hand all the way back to the apartment. He looked on at her thoughtful face and couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was thinking about something hard. 

  


"What are you thinking about?"

  


"Hmm? Oh... well I'm surprised by the gift you gave me"

  


"You don't like it?"

  


"I do but well I don't have anything to give you"

  


"You already did" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped around her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They both were so absorbed with eachother that they failed to notice they were standing in front of the apartment building.

  


"Come on lets go up" Shinji said kissing Asukas forehead.

  


They both walked up the stairs. When they finally got into the apartment they heard a light snoring coming from the kitchen. Asuka went straight to the closet and got the familar blanket. Handing it to Shinji, she saw how he walked up to their foster mother passed out on the kitchen table and light threw the blanket over her. Then she saw him lean in and kiss her cheek as she heard Misato mutter something and turn her head the opposite direction of the girl. Shinji let out snicker as he walked out of the kitchen followed by Asuka. He was about to kiss Asuka goodnight when she opened the door to her room and dragged him inside.

  


"I want you to sleep with me tonight" she said a small blush creeping her face.

  


"Sure ok.." he said not taking the hint at first.

  


Asuka let out a small sigh and made Shinji sit on her bed. He looked up at her as she looked at him with a mix of confusion.

  


"Uhmm.. do you want to say something, Asuka?"

  


"Shinji... I love you, I love you a lot. I mean ever since this week..." she began as Shinji looked intently at her.

  


"Asuka?"

  


Letting out a sigh of frustration she sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his torso. She stared intently into his eyes as he felt something he never felt before eliminating from her eyes.

  


"Ever since this week you have been nothing but nice, sweet and caring. I don't feel that I have done my part to show you how much I care about you... You did nothing but surprise me, show me what your really capable of. I just sat here and absorbed everything you said to me... all the kind and loving words... I cant begin to explain how I feel when you say these things to me. I am really in love with you, Shinji"

  


"Asuka..." he said as he raised his hand and put it on her cheek as she let out a small sigh of content. 

  


"I want to show you how much I love you..."

  


Shinji just looked at her as she slowly got up.

  


"Shinji, I want you to take me now..."

  


**********************************************

Everyone in the Council of Shinji stared blankly at the projection of the image seen from the eyes.

  


"Is 'dream' fucking with our heads again?" 'Angry' asked out loud as he stared at the image of the blushing red head. 

  


********************************************** 

"Asuka, you don't need to do that..." Shinji said getting up, she turned her head away from him. Her heart soared when she felt his cool hands on her shoulders. He then lifted her chin with this right hand and looked at her straight in the eyes. 

  


"Thats not fair... you surprised me again..." she said as she let out a small smile. 

  


"I'm full of surprises after all", he said as he leaned in and kissed her. 

  


"Why don't you want to do it with me?" Asuka asked blushing crimson at the suggestion.

  


"Because I know you don't want to" 

  


"But... But I do..." Shinji gave her a stern look, "ok I'm afraid..."

  


"Look," he sat back down taking her into his lap, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to when your around me. I know you love me, every time you kiss me or you touch me I know it. There isn't anything you need to prove to me."

  


"Bu.." Shinji hushed her plea with his two fingers to her lips. 

  


"I love you, Asuka. I always have and always will..."

  


"This neckless is proof of it..." she said in a dejected tone.

  


"No... that is something I wanted you to have, like a promise present."

  


"A promise present" she mimicked as she peered at the ruby in the pendent.

  


"Promise that you'll... that you'll be with me." he said as he smiled at her.

  


Asuka sighed and wrapped her arms around him as he slowly wrapped his around hers. He slowly lowered down into the bed, taking Asuka with him. She moved to his side and place her head on his chest as he lazily stroked her back. She then kissed his chin as she nuzzled into the warmth that his body was giving out. Asuka heard Shinji say something before he finaly fell asleep.

  


"I love you, my red headed angel, you made me into a real man..."

  


**********************************************

  


  


  


A figure groaned in a dark room, the only source of light coming from a small lamp on a desk where he was sitting in front of. He put down the pen he was holding close to the notebook he was writing in. After stretching his muscles and his neck, he laid back on his chair closing his eyes. He let out a sigh and a small smile appeared on his face. Suddenly the whole room filled with light as the figure blocked it out by putting his hand in front of his face as he turned his chair to face the door. 

  


"Are you still writing?" someone asked outside the door, "because if you are I don't want to bother you"

  


"No, its alright", he pleaded as his eyes adjusted to the cursed light.

  


"What are you writing anyway?" the person from outside entered. A womanly figure shroud in light walked up to the man sitting on the desk. She looked over his shoulder only to meet two hands covering the lettering from her sight. She let out a pout as she nudged him for being so mean. He let out a laugh.

  


"If you can wait for a little bit, I'll be done" he said while the woman crossed her arms.

  


"You know we have to leave in a few minutes, thats why I came to get you..." 

  


"I know, I know. You don't want to be late."

  


"Well we haven't seen them in so long so how can I not be excited."

  


"I'll be down in a minute now shoo" she gave out a sigh, turned around and left. 

  


The man turned back to his desk and slowly picked up his pen. He looked over all the words and with a smile wrote down the final two on the last page of the book.

  


"The End." he spoke as he wrote.

  


"COME ON WERE GONNA BE LATE!"

  


"COMING"

  


**********************************************

The man and woman walked out of their car together. He held the book firming in his grasp as the woman held on to his other arm. A two story house came into view as they seemed to speed up their pace to it. The woman let out a small sigh as they walked up the stairs. The man smiled as the nervousness of seeing people he hasn't seen in awhile washed through him. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, the woman pushed the button on the doorbell and both waited for someone to get the door.

  


The door opened to show a beautiful woman with overflowing red hair and a characteristic grin on her face.

  


"I didn't think you two would of made it."

  


"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Asuka" 

  


Asuka let out a smile as she hugged the man and woman both and wiped a few tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

  


"Come in come in, everyone is waiting."

  


Asuka let the couple into the livingroom of the house where the sound of laughter can be heard. When they entered the room, everything turned silent as everyoen looked at themselves. 

  


"Kensuke?" 

  


"Shinji? Touji?"

  


The two men sitting down immediately got up and hugged they're long time friend. They began laughing as the three of them held onto each other like their lives depended on it.

  


"You son of a bitch! I thought you said you couldn't make it?" Touji exclaimed.

  


"Me and Rei wouldn't miss this" Touji and Shinji turned to the doorway where they saw Asuka with her arm around the shoulders of the pale blue haired woman.

  


"Rei!" the two nearly barreled into her as they all started laughing once again.

  


"Hey, Wondergirl, stop trying to steal my husband"

  


"I have my own, the idiot standing there with the book" she exclaimed as she was laughing.

  


Hikari came from the kitchen to see the new guests and nearly launched herself on Rei and Kensuke. Touji was laughing nervously as Hikari started crying saying that she missed them. 

  


After awhile they all calmed down and sat down around the living room.

  


"How long has it been since the last time we saw each other in person" Kensuke started while holding Rei's hand.

  


"Feels like a decade, man" Touji sighed, "too long for my taste."

  


"We keep in touch at least" Shinji added as he had his arm around his petite red head. 

  


"You know you could of called more Kensuke" Hikari glared at Kensuke while he let out a small laugh.

  


"I'm sorry, the book deals are going well you know... and I haven't had time on my hands as of lately."

  


"I could be witness to that" Rei spoke up "there were many times where I couldn't pry him off his desk, even when i pranced around naked in front of him."

  


Everyone laughed as Kensuke blushed. 

  


"Considering we finally saw each other, what the hell has everyone been up to anyway? I know what Kensukes been doing other then Rei" Touji was smacked by Hikari much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

  


"Well," Asuka began, "every since the kids been at college we have the house to ourselves. They're all doing well so well, little Touji and Rei have top honors. But thats to be expected since they came from my gene pool I'm not sure about baka over here" everyone laughed at that remark to an annoyed Shinji.

  


"Like she said, we do pretty much nothing now a days with the kids gone" Shinji said with a small smile on his face, " as for my job at NERV, I am bound for the promotion for commander in the coming month because Misato says shes getting too old to do this now. She is in her 60s after all, and if I said that to her she would of killed me" everyone let out a small laugh.

  


"Well me and Hikari are opening up that school, were trying to get some funding for it. I've always wanted to help people out and the fact I could be couch of the peewee football team would be pretty cool" Touji smiled at that idea as Hikari laid her head on his shoulder.

  


"What about you, Rei?" Hikari asked.

  


"Producing is a pain in the ass, new acts and everything but at least everything's getting easier then it was before. So far we have 5 stars on our label as well as a lot more in the making. Oh course Kensuke likes this because he would work on his story, the lazy ass"

  


"Story?" Shinji asked.

  


"Hmmm." Kensuke got up and presented the notebook in front of everyone.

  


"Because of you guys I decide to write this story, depicting that week where we all met with our respective counterparts and also where our friendship seemed to strengthen even more then we could of imagined." he dropped the book in front of the group on the coffee table. " you know I spend countless nights laughing at the memories i was writing down and also the fact that the week alone was the one that changed my life forever."

  


Shinji picked the book up and looked at the title, "Shinji grows up?"

  


"No offense to none of you but it was Shinjis change that week that affected everyone... so I thought that would be the appropriate title of it"

  


"Kensuke... I'm touched" Shinji opened the book and saw the front page of it. A small tear slid down his face as he passed the book to Asuka.

  


"To the only people on this planet who i would consider my closest friends and family. My wife Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Hikari, and Touji"

  


"Kensuke... man" Touji let out a small breath and smiled at his long time friend, one of the three stooges.

  


Rei got up and hugged her husband as everyone followed suit. Shinji volunteered to read the book to everyone seeing he was the one honored with being the title of it. He skimmed through the first page and a small frown creased his face.

  


"Shinji whats wrong?" Asuka asked as everyone else stared worried that there might be something wrong with the book.

  


After moment of silence...

  


  


"Damn it Kensuke! Did you have to put she kicked me in the nuts?!"

  


  


The End. 

  


  


  


Note from Author:

I basically said no to the revision since I was delaying this chapter for god knows how long now. A big thanks to the extra patience the fans of this story had to endour due to crap that happened along the way in making this story complete... 2 years... way to long for making a story.... again thank you to everyone who reviewed this piece as well as wrote with the emails of words of inspiration (speical thanks to those people even though it took me awhile to write to them back) or damning me to hell (I have never been so flattered by all the hate mail I got, showed I actually have fans and pissed them off... however now i grovel infront of you begging for your forgiveness -groveling-), both were nice. 

Another thing to add... I tried hard not to end this story in the so many overused ideas that are out there (no offense to anyone who does use these ideas, hell i probably read your stories and liked them). I had my doubts about this ending, still do. Well its up to you guys to crucify me if this ending isn't good, and again I am so sorry for the lateness of this story. I was serious when my computer crashed 5 times.... oh god I'm excuses... disregard this paragraph by whiny writer who cant write and again thank you for reading. 


End file.
